Life In Atlas
by killeraccounts
Summary: Mitchell and the Squad goes on missions for Irons. But when Hades is killed and they retrieve a hard-drive from him. Who really is to blame for the attacks on U.S soil ? Yes i used lines from the actual game dont judge me :) There's gonna be some sex scenes in here as well :) YOU'VE BEEN WARNED !
1. Atlas

_I met up with Joker for a test run in the stimulation room. Irons says my prosthetic arm was a gift that only he could give me. Which i highly doubt but hey, I couldnt judge the man. I could only agree with him even when he was wrong._ _Atlas began to grow on me every single day and honestly, I missed my old team._

Joker: You wanna go for another run with me Mitchell ?

Mitchell: Maybe another time Joker.

Joker: Aw come on man. Its nice out there. We could run the stimulator one last time before you pass out.

Mitchell: I rather just lay here and sleep for the rest of the day. But thanks for the invite.

Joker: Alright fine. See you later Mitchell.

 _Mitchell thought about everything including his best friend Will.The fact that he was gone made him even more eager to kill Hades and the KVA. Everything that him and Will had been through where just memories now. Memories that will never fade away._ _He picked up a photo with him and Will at a concert. Will was drunk when they took the picture, So Mitchell had to take it sideways. Will had Mitchell in a headlock while holding up a beer can._ _He couldnt stop laughing at how drunk Will was that day. Those were some tough mem_ _ories._

 _knock knock_

Mitchell: Come in.

Ilona: Hey.

Mitchell: Hey.

llona: What are you doing in here Mitchell ?

Mitchell: What does it look like im doing ?

Ilona: Jerking off.

Mitchell: You wish llona.

llona: Anyways. Gideon and Irons are waiting for us in the server room. I just thought i'd let you know.

Mitchell: Ok. Just give me a second.

llona: Are you ok Mitchell ?

Mitchell: What made you ask that ?

llona: You've been wandering around moping all weekend. I figured this has something to do with your best friend Will.

Mitchell: Im fine llona. There's nothing to worry about.

llona: That's what worries me Mitchell. We can talk about it if you want.

Mitchell: I dont wanna talk about it.

llona: Why not ?

Mitchell: Drop it llona.

llona: Fine. Lets go. They're not going to wait for us all day.

Mitchell: Fine. Lead the way.

 _They headed down towards the server room to meet Gideon and Irons who were standing in front of a wide screen that showed locations of where KVA units were_ _headed._

Irons: There. Bring that one up. I need to see the full image.

Atlas Soldier: Yes Sir.

Gideon: Looks like their hitting every spot on the map Sir. Starting with Detroit. I wonder what they have up their sleeves this time. With Hades off the grid, there's no way we can track down his right-hand man.

Irons: Dont worry to much about it Gideon. Atlas has its strongest soldiers fighting by its side. We will find Hades. And we will put an end to all of this. Trust me Gideon. He wont be hiding any longer once we find this doctor thats working with him.

Gideon: Hades is a coward. Sending in other men to do his dirty work for him. Just fucking unbelieveable.

Irons: Believe it Son. Its only gonna get worse over time ,but we'll find him.

 _5mins later llona and mitchell walks in_

llona: I retreived Mitchell for you sir. She said elbowing him playfully.

Mitchell: She sure did. he smiled at her.

Irons: Thank you llona. I need to speak with Mitchell alone for awhile.

 _Yes sir they both said before leaving._

Irons: Have a seat Mitchell. I wanna talk to you about your services here at Atlas. Its been a pleasure working with you and knowing that i still have good men thats willing to fight by my side. After Will died i thought i had no one else to turn to. But you showed me that i can trust you. You gave me a reason to believe in you Mitchell. Anyways...How's the arm working out for you ?

Mitchell: Its fine. Im still trying to get use to it.

Irons: You just have to adjust to it Mitchell. Everything will be fine once you get it all figured out. But as you know we dont have alot of time here at Atlas. Everything has to be done right then and there. Like this mission that im sending you guys on in a couple of days.

Mitchell: A mission Sir ?

Irons: I want you all to be ready for whatever the KVA has to throw at you. There's this guy named Joseph Chkheidze. Code named Hades. He's the man responsible for a thousands deaths on US soil. My plan is to take to him out before he strikes again.

Mitchell: Hades ? Isn't he the leader of the KVA ?

Irons: Yes. Which is why we need him dead. With him out of the way we wont have to worry about anymore Uncessary killings.

Mitchell: Do we have a location on him Sir ?

Irons: Im sending in a group to track down his location. With Hades off the grid it makes our job very difficult. Here. Take a look at this.

 _He handed a folder to Mitchell with a stamp that said "Confidential"on it. In the folder it had the name of a Doctor that worked with Hades._

Mitchell: Doctor Pierre Danois.

Irons: Hades right-hand man. If we can find him he'll be our key to Hades.

Mitchell: Any idea where he's located ?

Irons: He appears to be locked down in a nearby hospital thats located in Detroit. After the chemical attacks he was moved there by Hades men. You think you can you bring him back in one piece without getting him killed Mitchell ?

 _M_ _itchell paused at the thought of what Irons meant by bringing him back in one piece. Thats what Will said when they were in Seoul. Just before he died Only he said "Your still in one piece". Mitchell got out of his thoughts when he noticed that Irons was staring at him oddly._

Irons: Mitchell. Are you ok ?

Mitchell: I'll bring him back in one piece Sir.

 _Irons just looked at him as if their was something bothering him._ _He knew something was on Mitchell's mind but he couldnt put his finger on it. He didnt even bother to ask. Instead he just decided to let it go as if there was nothing to be concerned about. Like his son Will. He wanted more for Mitchell._ _He just didnt know how to show it._

Irons: Alright. You can go back with your team. I'll see you guys later.

Mitchell: Yes Sir.

 _And he left_

 _Rec-Room_

Joker: I got you now Gideon.

Gideon: Be prepared for my comeback mate.

Joker: Come on boss i know you can do better than that.

Mitchell: What are you guys doing ?

Joker: We're just playing a little game called pay up or whoop that ass. he laughed.

llona: Their playing mortal kombat Mitchell.

Gideon: Turns out Jokers losing.

Joker: You wish i was losing.

 _After playing the game for 10 more minutes Gideon finally gave up_ _and let llona take over._

Gideon: You look like shit Mitchell. Have you been sleeping alright ?

Mitchell: Im fine Gideon. Besides, there's nothing that coffee wont fix Right ?

Gideon: Couldnt tell ya mate. I dont drink coffee.

Joker: Gideon's a drinker. He likes liquor more than he likes caffeine.

Gideon: To right mate. I couldnt argue with you on that one.

Joker: Im just looking out for you boss.

Gideon: So What did Irons tell you ?

Mitchell: Why ?

llona: Because you were in his office for almost an hour maybe.

Joker: More like 8 hours.

 _They laughed._

Mitchell: You guys are over- exaggerating.

Gideon: Yeah maybe. But we do need to talk about this mission that's taking place soon.

Mitchell: What do you think he's planning ?

Gideon: Something big. We have the doctors location, so we should be fine. All we have to do now is go get him before the KVA gets to him first.

Mitchell: I hope Irons knows what he's doing.

Gideon: Trust me mate. He wouldnt be sending us to Detroit if he didnt. All we can do is wait.

 _Detroit_ _Four Years Later_

Gideon: Welcome to Detroit. Two million people live in camps just like this one. No fucking holiday, But they've got food ,water and security. All courtesy of Atlas. Now the KVA have the balls to move in next door. Fuck me...

Joker: Gideon. You look like shit.

Gideon: Twenty- two days straight. KVA doesnt take a break, Neither do we.

Joker: Copy that. They're going to start moving people in next month. Then the KVA showed up now everythings on lockdown.

Gideon: They're protecting our target. We still locked in on him ?

Joker: Dr. Pierre Danois. He's in the midtown hospital. Were green.

Gideon: Four years of hunting down Hades and his right-hand man turns up at our doorstep. Fucking Brilliant.

 _They continued to walk through one of Atlas Shelter camps._ _Before reaching the Authorization checkpoint._

Atlas Soldier: One second Captain.

Joker: What the hell are the KVA doing in Detroit, boss ?

Gideon: An empty city without police or eyewitnesses. Its a good place to hide something , or someone.

Atlas Soldier: Your clear Sir. Good luck out there.

Torres: Gideon.

Gideon: Torres. Are we set ?

Torres: Good to go. Bikes are prepped. Timeline is locked in.

Gideon: Alright, saddle up.

 _They went over to the_ _hover_ _bikes._

Mitchell: I never rode on one of these things before Gideon.

Gideon: (Chuckling) Its ok Mitchell. Just sync to me and keep it on autopilot.

Mitchell: Roger.

Prophet: Bravo two-one, Dr. Danois is holding position at the hospital. Clocks ticking.

Gideon: Copy that Prophet. Hitting checkpoint blue in five.

Prophet: Remember capture only. We need him alive to find Hades.

Gideon: Roger, bravo out.

 _They rode to the gates before stopping to talk to the soldiers in_ _AST suits._

AST: Name and order number.

Gideon: Gideon. Order 5527

AST: Hold on. We got four operatives on bikes heading in. Mission order 5527. Ok your good. Open it up.

 _After the gates were opened the four of them rode their hover bikes down into the streets of Detroit._

Gideon: Prophet, bravo two-one. Moving past phase line delta. Stay locked on.

Torres: I cant believe this is detroit man.

Joker: Yeah it hasnt changed that much.

 _They contiuned down into a flooded parking garage before turning off the bikes completely._

Gideon: Link up point ahead. Twelve o' clock. Prophet bravo two-one at link up point. Standby.

Prophet: Standing by two-one.

Gideon: Mitchell and i are taking the north side, you two are south. Rv on bates street.

Joker: Roger that.

Prophet: ISR detecting movement north west at a hundred meters from your position.

Gideon: We'll keep our heads on a swivel.

 _They move up towards an abandon school before making their way inside._

Gideon: Fuck me. Joker, i've got bodies. Looks like a clean-up crew. Hazmat suits missing. All hazmats threats are hostile.

Joker: Copy.

Gideon: Lets go Mitchell.


	2. The Aftermath

Gideon: The KVA have been operating under disguise. There could be more of them than we thought.

Mitchell: lets just hope we dont run into any of them.

Gideon: Copy that.

 _They made their way upstairs pushing any broken debris out of their way in order to continue._

KVA: What was that ?

Gideon: Easy.

KVA #2: Over here.

Gideon: Let them pass.

Mitchell: Shit Gideon, its falling apart.

Gideon: Keep it together Mitchell. Just keep moving. Slowly.

 _Just when Mitchell walks on the ledge he falls down a floor causing him to lose his gun in the process._

Gideon: Mitchell ? hold tight, i'll try to get down to you.

 _The KVA soldiers heard the noise which made them turn back around to check out what it was._ _But before they could see mitchell he falls down another floor landing into a basement full of water._

Gideon: Bollocks. If you can, Push to the south side. Link up there. Try to stay hidden while your down there.

Mitchell: Copy that.

 _He started heading towards the south side until he heard a KVA soldier stop.He quickly killed him before making his way up the stairs._

Gideon: Mitchell, Im seeing a lot of movement down there. Stay hidden.

Mitchell: No shit.

 _He kept moving throughout the hospital until he reached another door. Taking down two KVA soldiers along the way._

Mitchell: Gideon, Where are you ?

Gideon: Im external. Bottom of the fire escape.

Mitchell: I see you.

Gideon: Thought you were compromised.

Mitchell: Im more stealthy than you think.

Gideon: Patrol up ahead. We need to accelerate our timeline. Get ready to drop em Mitchell.

Mitchell: He's down.

Gideon: More on the way !! Joker i need a sitrep.

Joker: We're at the checkpoint on Bates Street. Got KVA everywhere.

Gideon: Engage at will. We're almost there. Mitchell, use your Overdrive !!

Mitchell: Im way ahead of you Gideon.

 _They fight their way through the building before reaching a window where they see Joker and Torres taking out enemies._

Gideon: There they are. Whats the the status on the doctor.

Joker: Biometric trace has a lock on him. He's still in the hospital.

Gideon: Good. We need to get off the X. Move out.

Joker: We got no cover on the street boss.

Gideon: Use the ambulance !! Thats our cover !!

 _They pushed the downed ambulance all the way to the front door of the hospital killing off the remaining KVA soldiers_

Gideon: Entry point to the right !! MOVE MOVE !!

Joker: The doctors close. Second floor, North corner.

Gideon: Alive at all costs.

Torres: FLASHBANG !!

 _After fighting the enemies off on the second floor they finally arrive at the room where the doctor was being kept at._

Gideon: This is it. Mitchell,hit the door.

Pierre: Dont shoot !!

Gideon: Grab him Mitchell.

Mitchell: Dr. Pierre Danois. Let me introduce you to Gideon.

Gideon: Seen your old pal Hades recently ?

 _He punched him_.

Pierre: I wont talk.

Gideon: Thats what they all say. Just before the screaming starts.

Pierre: You think this changes anything ? You have no idea what he's capable of. You are all dead !! WE ARE DEAD !!

 _Joker punches him knocking him out cold_.

Joker: Not today.

Gideon: Bag and drag him.

Joker: With pleasure.

Gideon: Mitchell, on me.

 _They headed up some stairs between some train tracks as the trains passed them. Shortly after entering a room they were stunned by a flashbang. Some of the KVA soldiers had enetered to kill them but were taken out by some unknown soldiers._

Unknown Soldier: Reactionary forces inbound, we got ya covered. Now, take the doctor and move out while you can.

Gideon: I'd like to know who's watching my back mate.

Unknown soldier: Thats classified mate.

Joker: You sure we're okay with this boss ?

Gideon: Not sure we have a choice.

Mitchell: Who the hell was that ?

Gideon: Fuck knows. Everyone on the bikes. Move.

 _After riding through the torn down buildings and finding any way to escape their enemies._ _They finally made it back to the gate._

Gideon: There's the gate !!

AST: Stand back !!

The AST's took down the chopper that was following them before closing the gate.

Mitchell: Nice.

AST: Thanks.

Gideon: Prophet, The target is secured. We're taking him in for interrogation. Gideon out.

 _Interrogation_

Mitchell: I dont think we should let llona interrogate him Gideon.

Gideon: Trust me Mitchell. Llona knows what she's doing. Its not her first time interrogating men.

llona: So, We'll begin again. These people...who are they ?

Pierre: So this is what you think of me uh ? You think im a rat ? FUCK YOU !!

 _She slammed his head onto the table before whispering into his ear._

llona: I think you are whatever i tell you to be.

Mitchell: I guess you guys were right. She's one of a kind.

llona: We have the names, now we just need to know where and when the meeting is.

Pierre: You might as well kill me. Im already dead.

llona: Please Pierre, Work with me. Let us help each other.

Pierre: He's located here ,in Santorini Greece. That's all that i know.

llona: Thank you pierre.

 _She left the room_

Mitchell: So now what ?

Gideon: We need to talk with Irons. Maybe he has a plan for all of this.

llona: Lets hope its a good one.

Joker: Agreed.

 _General Kingpin_

Kingpin: Its a single source. Has the intel been verified ?

Irons: The intel is good. Hades is meeting with his financial backers in Santorini twenty-four hours from now.

Kingpin: Mr.Irons. The protocols for mounting an assault on...

Irons: This man is responsible for fifty thousand deaths General. We are going in.

Kingpin: An operation on foreign soil ? It would be an act of WAR !! without congressional approval.

Irons: Atlas is an international registered private company General. We dont need congress. Gentlemen are we operational ?

Gideon: We're ready Sir. You're the trigger.

Irons: Good. I want your team on the ground in six hours.

Kingpin: On whose authority ?

Irons: ON MY AUTHORITY !!

 _Warbird: Santorini Greece_

llona: Are you ready for our pretend honey moon Mitchell ?

Mitchell: No. But i guess it wouldnt hurt if we'd kiss to make it look real. He smiled.

llona: Dont get cheeky Mitchell. We're just doing this so our cover wont get blown.

Mitchell: Yeah, but maybe you would like it.

 _Llona looked away from Mitchell while blushing. She had always had a crush on Mitchell. But it was never nothing serious_ _. Or was it ?_

Gideon: Alright. Listen up. We should be arriving in Greece at any minute now. Our objective is to find and kill Hades. We'll go in quietly. After that everything else should pull through smoothly. Any questions ?

No Sir. _They all said_

Gideon: Lets get it done.

 _Mitchell and llona made it to the cafe shop_.

Gideon: Lean forward llona. Your supposed to be on your honeymoon.

llona: Keep your eyes on Hades, Not me.

Mitchell: Your making me nervous llona.

llona: Oh really ?

Mitchell: Yes.

llona: Well I can change that. Only if you allow me to. She smiled.

Mitchell: How ?

 _She leaned forward pressing her soft lips on Mitchell's. They let their tongues fight inside of each others mouths befor_ _e_ _gently biting_ _down at his lower lip and pulling away completely_.

Waiter: Your coffee Madame.

llona: Thank you.

Joker: I saw that.

Mitchell: Saw what ?

Joker: llona shoving her tongue down your throat. Thats hardcore llona.

llona: Thank you.

Joker: Dont mention it.

Gideon: Alright you two. Stay focused. llona, the Key-man is approaching. Mark him.

llona: Your up Mitchell.

 _She slids him the tablet to mark the key-man_

Prophet: Uplink is good.

llona: Lets find the key-man. Scan around for comm signals.

Mitchell: I found him.

Prophet: Comm signal is a KVA match. He's our key-man.

llona: That's our ticket inside. Bravo moving.

 _They left the cafe holding hands to play it off_ _as they made their way behind the key-man_

Irons: Team, i dont need to remind you how important this mission is. Hades is responsible for the nuclear attacks four years ago. We bring him down, We bring down the whole KVA network. There's no room for error. Get it done.

llona: Loose follow. Then take him out. I'll clear out the back.

Mitchell: Roger.

Gideon: Dont cock this up ladies.

KVA soldier: This is private property. You need to leave.

llona: Im looking for the market. I guess i got lost.

KVA soldier: Its not here. Go. Now

 _They both take them down at the same time._

llona: Nice work. Weapons ready. Bravo has the key card.

Prophet: Alpha be advised. Bravo is on the X.

Gideon: Roger that.

llona: Hold up. Painting targets. There's two in the next room.

Mitchell: Their down.

llona: Upstairs. This one's mine. Wait for him to finish.

KVA soldier: All stations will be secure on time sir. Your meeting will go uninterrupted.

Hades: It had better be or you will answer directly to me.

KVA soldier: Understood.

Hades: Hades out.

Mitchell: He's down.

llona: Prophet safehouse is clear. I'll put eyes on the conference center.

Prophet: Copy that bravo. Alpha your clear for phase 2.

Gideon: Copy that. Alpha is loading up the truck.

llona: I'll assemble the WASP.

 _After she was done she came back inside and Mitchell was taking off his civillian clothes with his back turned._

Mitchell: See something you like ?

 _he turned back around_

llona: Uh.. We should kit up Mitchel

Mitchell: Fine.

llona: Prophet the WASP is ready for launch.

Gideon: Alpha in position. Standing by.

Prophet: Copy that. Standby for WASP.

llona: Ok mitchell. Take control of the drone. I'll put ears on Hades meeting.

Mitchell: Roger that.

llona: There. We have eyes on Hades. Wish we could pop him right now.

Gideon: Easy llona. Get the intel first.

Prophet: Alpha's truck is rolling up to the gate.

KVA soldier: Hey you !! you cannot park here !!

Gideon: This isnt 14th ? we have a delivery on 14th.

KVA soldier: This street is off limits. Get moving.

Mitchell: He's down.

Gideon: Boring converstation anyways. Alpha ready to breach.

llona: Mitchell be ready to take down those targets.

Mitchell: Roger.

KVA soldier: Dimitri !! is that vehicle gone yet ?

 _No response_

KVA soldier: Dimitri !! Report !!

Mitchell: Good bye.

Gideon: Court yards clear.

llona: Gideons in trouble Mitchell !!

Mitchell: I've got him.

Gideon: Thanks for the assist.

Mitchell: No problem.

llona: Its clear Alpha move up.

Prophet: All stations be advised. Hades is starting the meeting.

llona: Roger that prophet. Alpha step it up. We dont wanna miss the big pitch.


	3. Hades

Gideon: Copy that. We're clear. Moving to breaching point.

llona: Mitchell get eyes on that meeting. Line up Hades nice and clean. Hold until my mark.

Hades: Where is the recording now ? I keep it close to me at all times. It will keep us safe. You will contact him again for further payment. They have two days.

llona: Thats it. WASP take the shot.

Mitchell: He's down.

llona: Alpha move in. Hades is down ! Move in to confirm the kill.

Gideon: Scanning retina. Negative. Its not Hades !! I repeat its not Hades !!

Drelick: SHIT HE'S RIGGED !! CLEAR THE ROOM !!

Prophet: Alpha report !!

Gideon: A body double was rigged with a remote bomb !! We have a man down. I repeat we have a man down !!

llona: The real Hades is close Gideon !! We cant lose him !!

Prophet: All teams on Hades !! All teams on Hades !! Truck is south bound !!

llona: SHIT !! We need to move.

 _They fought their way through the houses in greece. And all the stores killing off the KVA soldiers._

llona: Out of the way !! Get inside and stay there !! Alpha, we're hitting a ton of interference !!! Whats your status ?

Gideon: We're crawling with KVA !! Keep pushing forward and try to cut off Hades !!

llona: Roger that !!

Prophet: All stations be advised. Hades convoy is south bound.

Torres: We have contact at the bell tower on...AURGH !!!

Prophet: Torres can you repeat ?

Torres: MAN DOWN !! MAN DOWN. SNIPER IN THE BELL TOWER !!

llona: Damn !! That snipers got a bead on us !!

Mitchell: Im throwing smoke !!

llona: Smoke wont last forever !! Lets go !!

 _They jumped across the balcony before landing on the street below that lead towards Torres direction._

llona: Prophet i have eyes on Torres. He's been hit !!

Mitchell: Torres !! Hang in there man. The medics are on the way.

Torres: NO !! You have to find Rivers. He has the stinger.

 _Torres is shot by the sniper leaving llona and mitchell to find the stinger and take him out. They made their way to the rooftop where Rivers was before. T_ _aking out the sniper with the stinger._

Mitchell: I see you.

 _Mitchell fired the stinger killing the sniper instantly._

llona: You've got him Mitchell. Fuck that guy.

Prophet: Bravo hades convoy is four mikes to the X.

llona: Copy that, bravo is moving to the X.

 _After blowing up the convoy that Hades was in, they had a fire fight with the KVA one last time before pulling hades out of the car. Thats until mitchell got hit by truck making it hard for him to help llona. When hades and llona break out into a fist fight hades tries to stab llona but mitchell pushes her put of the way and slits hades throat._

llona: Thanks for that.

Mitchell: Dont mention it.

llona: Lets get you out of here.

Mitchell: We need to scan the body llona.

llona: Roger. I.D is confirmed. Hades is EKIA. I send again, Hades is EKIA.

 _Just when they were about to leave hades comes to before speaking his last words._

Hades: He...knows. Irons...knows.

 _Hades_ _died._

llona: What does Irons know ?

Mitchell: I dont know. But whatever is on that hard drive. It'll be our answer.

 _Silence_

llona: Lets get back to Gideon.

 _Before llona could call in for evac_ _. Gideon shows up in a KVA vehicle for transportation_.

Gideon: Come on mates. Lets get the hell out of here.

 _Back At Atlas_

Joker: I cant believe he's actually dead.

Gideon: Yeah well.. thats one less loose end. Mitchell, Are you going to get dressed all day ?

Mitchell: Im coming, just hold on a second alright.

Joker: So Torres and Rivers are really dead huh ?

Gideon: Yeah. But dont let it go to your head mate. We'll avenge their deaths later. We just have to keep ourselves together as a team.

Joker: Copy that.

Mitchell: Can someone tell me why the reporters would want to talk to Irons instead of us ? I mean we did do all of the work. When will someone show us some sympathy ?

Joker: They wont. Maybe until were dead but thats it.

Gideon: Relax Mitchell. Your America's hero for killing Hades. Wish i had a shot at the bastard.

 _knock knock_

Gideon: Come in.

Atlas Soldier: Irons is ready for you Sir.

Gideon: Alright. Your ready to make history Mitchell ?

Mitchell: I've been ready.

Gideon: Alright. Lets go.

 _Once they got to the main room by the elevators they stood with pride waiting for Irons to enter with the reporter._ _Mitchell just couldnt get what Hades had said to him out of his head. "He...knows. Irons..knows."_ _Soon enough Irons walks in with the reporter wendy. There's two fly drones with cameras by her side as well._

Mitchell: Does my hair look messed up Gideon ?

 _He whispered_.

Gideon: Your fine Mitchell. Just relax.

Mitchell: Are you sure ? I feel like Somethings off about my hair. Or my uniform. Is it my breath ?

Gideon: Be quiet Mitchell.

Mitchell: You wouldnt lie to me now would you Gideon ?

Gideon: Keep asking questions and i'll Gut off all your hair and your eyebrows.

Mitchell: Fine. I'll be quiet.

Wendy: Congratulations you've acheived what no government was able to.

Irons: Thank you Wendy. But the real hero's of the day are the men and women of Atlas. I couldnt be prouder of what they accomplished this week.

Wendy: There are rumors that the U.N will offer you a seat on the security Council. Can a life in politics be far behind ?

Irons: Well, I like to get things done so...no. But look at what we've done in New Baghdad. Forty years ago we pulled out of Iraq with that place in ruins, and our tail between our legs. And now its a testament to what happens when you put efficiency before bureaucracy.

 _They enter the elevator._

Wendy: The last four years have been huge for you. In the wake of the KVA attacks, Atlas has become the world's biggest corporation. And you now preside over the worlds largest standing military. So whats next for Jonathan Irons ?

 ** _Wooooo.. ima have to stop it right there yall. I cant write no more lmao but ill finish writing this chapter maybe ...later or tomorrow. Anyways i hope yall enjoy reading this though :)_**


	4. Finding The Truth

Gideon: So how does it feel to be hero of the world ?

Mitchell: Feels great.

Gideon: Yeah well, Dont let it go to your...

 _llona had cut him off on comms._

llona: Gideon, Mitchell. I need to see you. Right now.

Gideon: llona ? What is it ?

llona: Meet me in maintenance room 6A. Dont bring anyone else.

Gideon: Alright, We're moving. Lets see what the hell she wants.

 _Mitchell was thinking that maybe llona cracked the hard-drive that Hades had given her before he die. Only then he started to hallucinate trying to figure out what_ _she might've foun_ _d._

Gideon: Echo team took down another KVA cell yesterday. The whole networks unravelling. Hades was the key. The world is running out of bad guys my friend. You might be looking into early retirement.

Mitchell: Hopefully.

 _They continu_ _ed walking until they reached maintenance room_ _6A._

Gideon: This is it.

llona: Did you tell anyone that you were coming ?

Gideon: No. So what's...

llona: The scambler will only buy us a few minutes. Sync to my HUD. I have to show you something.

Gideon: What the bloody hell's going on ?

llona: Just watch this.

 _A video started playing to where they seen the man that they had rescued from the river. He was talking to Irons in his office about the chemical attacks that were taking place._

Mitchell: Isn't that the guy we pulled from the river Gideon ?

Gideon: Yes.

llona: He never made it back to Nigeria.

 _The video goes on showing Irons getting up out of his seat to kill the Technologist._

Gideon: Fuck me.

Mitchell: Shit.

llona: He knew it. He knew and he let it happen. All those people dead and he fucking profited from it !!

Gideon: Where did you get this ?

llona: Mitchell.

Mitchell: Hades gave to us just before he died.

Gideon: How do you know its not a fake ?

llona: It was coded and encrypted in our own algorithm !! Its from Atlas.

Gideon: Who else seen this ?

llona: No one else has seen this but us. We need to get out here !! Now !!

 _Just before they could leave. Atlas soldiers storm the room taking down mitchell and llona. Irons enters and mitchell trys to shoot him from anger but the soldier knocks the gun out of his hand._

Mitchell: You piece of shit.

llona: We saw it. We saw everything.

Irons: You saw what ?

llona: You knew about the attacks. All those innocent people dead !!

Irons: You saw a forged recording from a terrorist.

llona: You're insane. You're a fucking monster.

Irons: Im disappointed in you Mitchell. You could've had everything. Hold them here until the reporters leave. Gideon ?

Gideon: Yes sir ?

llona: Gideon !! you know what you saw !!

Gideon: He said it was a fake.

Mitchell: GIDEON !!

Irons: He's made his decision.

 _They walk away leaving the room together._

Unknown: Listen, We've hacked into your exo system. I need you to trust me. In three seconds, the fire supperession system will be activated. Get ready to run.

 _After three seconds mitchell and llona attack the Soldiers taking their guns before killing them. They climbed up a wall_ _leading outside to the roof._

llona: Who are you ?

Unknown: A friend. Just keep moving.

llona: Sound like someone you know Mitchell ?

Mitchell: No.

Unknown: You'll just have to trust me.

Mitchell: I have a little problem with trusting people right now. Thanks.

llona: Quiet Mitchell. What do we do now ?

Cormack: Get to the Rooftop.

llona: But we'll be trapped up there.

Unknown: Trust me.

 _They ran away from swarm on the roof before jumping down over some windows and landing into the water leading to a sewer._

llona: So what now ?

Unknown: You'll need to get through Old Town. Head towards the dock.

llona: They're going to lock down the entire city to find us.

Unknown: Thats why you need move fast.

llona: What are you thinking Mitchell ?

Mitchell: You dont wanna know. Lets keep moving.

llona: Alright.

 _They ran through the houses in the city killing the Atlas soldiers and AST that were after them. After doing so they took a boat down the river avoiding the swarms and Warbirds._ _When they finally made it to their destination the boat crashed leaving them to continue on foot._

Unknown: Mitchell, llona can you hear me ?

llona: Copy. Are you alright Mitchell ?

Mitchell: Im fine.

Unknown: Extraction point is just right above you. Get to the top of the building.

llona: How are we supposed to get up there ?

Unknown: Use your grapple.

 _After moving up the tall building and fighting off more of Atlas soldiers they finally reached the top where they seen the Warbird_.

Cormack: You remember your old Sergeant dont you ?

Mitchell: How could i forget.

Cormack: Let's get you out of here.

 _But before they could leave Gideon's Warbird pulls up and they jump out._

Joker: Whats the play boss ?

Gideon: Stand down.

 _He walks over to them_

Gideon: If your wrong about Irons, I'll hunt you down myself.

llona: I'm not wrong.

Atlas Soldier: Atlas-one. Whats your status ?

Gideon: Roof is clear. No sign of them.

Cormack: Alright !! inside. Now.

 _Mitchell just stared at Gideon before boarding the Warbird with llona and Cormack and taking off. He didnt think that Gideon and Joker would turn their backs on them like that. But hey we were all puppets. Irons was the one pulling the strings._


	5. Old Friends Reunited

Mitchell: llona this is Cormack. Cormack this is llona.

llona: Nice to meet you Sir.

Cormack: No need for the Sir. Cormack will be just fine.

llona: Nice to meet you Cormack.

Cormack: Likewise. Mitchell, can i have a word with you for a minute ?

Mitchell: Sure.

Cormack: If you want to rest llona. Lieutenant Knox here will show you where the rooms are.

llona: Thank you Cormack. See you later Mitchell.

Knox: Alright. Its just this way.

 _They left_

Cormack: Lets take a walk Mitchell.

 _They took a walk outside to talk about Irons. Once they were far enough they sat down_.

Cormack: Do you have any intel that i need to know about Mitchell ?

Mitchell: What do you wanna know ?

Cormack: Anything that'll help us track down Irons.

Mitchell: Irons.. betrayed everything that i stood for. He killed thousands of innocent people on US soil for his own greed. He's probably sitting in a mansion right about now.

Cormack: Is that why you killed Hades ?

Mitchell: He wanted Hades dead because he knew the truth Cormack. The last thing Hades gave me before he died was a hard drive.

Cormack: Thats how you found out about the attacks. Irons was distracting you guys from finding out the truth Mitchell. Im glad we found you.

Mitchell: How did you find me ?

Cormack: It wasn't easy tracking you down. Atlas system sent viruses to our computers making it even harder for us to hack them. Once we had it all figured out it wasnt a problem.

Mitchell: I want Irons dead Cormack.

 _Cormack could see the tears develop in Mitchell eyes as they sat there in complete silence. He didnt know what else to say to him. All he could do was listen to him. He felt his anger and his pain. He thought that he could trust Irons but he turned his back on him. Mitchell had no sympathy for him._

Cormack: Ok Mitchell. You'll get that opportunity when the time comes. What have i always told you ?

Mitchell: Get the intel first before making your final move.

Cormack: You need enough imformation on your enemy before you can take them out completely. Without the intel you have no proof. Mitchell look at me.

 _he looked at him_

Cormack: I understand that you want revenge. I know how it feels to be betrayed. Keeping your head held high is what keeps you going. Im counting on you to do the same.

Mitchell: How can you keep your head up when someone you've trusted for Five years turn their backs on you ?

 _Tears started to drop from_ _his eyes._

Cormack: I know its hard for you Mitchell. I never really trusted Irons. I just knew that something was off about him when i first met him at Will's funeral. Not everyone that shakes your hand is your friend. Most of the time they can't be trusted.

Mitchell: So what do we do about Irons ?

Cormack: We'll start with his home. We go in and gather any information that he may have about the attacks. I'll have to talk with Kingpin first to get clearance. I think he's hiding something else. But until then we'll just have to wait.

Mitchell: And you see where that put us.

Cormack: We cant just go into his home Mitchell. I understand that you want revenge, We all do. But we need to wait this out a little bit longer. Alright ?

Mitchell: Fine. Can i go now ?

Cormack: ( Sigh) Yeah. You can go.

 _Mitchell had got up to leave Cormack there to sit by himself_ _But Cormack grabbed his arm and said..._

Cormack: We will bring him down Mitchell. I promise.

 _Mitchell got tired of waiting and honestly, he was so close to taking out Irons on his own. He just needed time to think to himself for awhile. He was getting frustrated with everything._ _It wasnt long before he decided to_ _head towards llona's room to see how she was doing. After today he could really use a drink_

 _Knock knock_

llona: Come in.

Mitchell: Hey.

llona: Hey. What did Cormack say ?

Mitchell: Nothing important. He just wanted to catch up on old memories.

llona: It looks you were crying Mitchell. Are you ok ?

Mitchell: Yeah im fine.

 _He sat_ _down on her bed_ _with his head down._ _She went and sat next to him while rubbing his_ _back._

llona: Im here for you Mitchell. You know that right ?

Mitchell: I know llona. I just wish that we could say the same about Gideon.

 _She grabbed him by the chin making him look up at her._

llona: I would never betray you Mitchell.

 _They looked into each others eyes. Her browns meeting his blues_ _before she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips._

Mitchell: What are you doing ?

 _She grabbed him by the chin_ _kissing him once more_ _.Their tongues fighting inside of each others mouth as they_ _kissed making_ _Mitchell_ _pull away._

Mitchell: What about Cormack ?

llona: Trust me Mitchell.

 _She pushed him down on the bed before laying down on top of him. She pressed her lips up against_ _his for the fourth time nipping at them slowly leaving it slightly red before working her tounge over them. She stood up to remove her t-shirt and bra before continuing_. _All mitchell could think about was how horny llona really was. She had un-dressed herself pretty quickly, which made Mitchell wonder if she was planning this the entire time. Just when she made her way down to his waist. She started playing with his belt buckle trying to remove it_ _with her mouth._

Mitchell: Stop.

llona: Stop what ?

S _he continued to play with his belt buckle before un-zipping his pants making Mitchell tense up as he watched her carefully. She started kissing at his lower stomach before taking them off completely. Seeing Mitchell turned on through his boxers made her even more excited. She began placing both of her hands at the tip of his boxers sliding them off slowly to tease at the flesh before exposing his cock. Looking up at Mitchell's facial expressions, she twirled her tongue around the tip of_ _the head slowly before placing it into her mouth. Mitchell began moaning_ _when llona_ _picked up the pace making him close his eyes slightly as he enjoyed the warmth of his cock inside of her mouth. When she looked up again mitchell had closed his eyes completely which made her even more eager to see how he felt inside of her. She pulled away taking the flesh into her hands gently stroking it before placing it back into her mouth to suck and nip at the skin, making Mitchell moan even more as his toes curled from underneath her._ _Realizing that_ _Mitchell was now turned on._ _Th_ _ey changed positions leaving him to take control. He took off his shirt before slowly spreading open her legs to nip gently at the flesh on her stomach causing her to flinch at the movements. He kissed and licked at her inner thighs nice and slowly before laying down kisses all over her body. He kept going until he reached her vagina, sucking and teasing her clit with his tongue as she pulled his hair begging for more. Upon noticing this he moved his tongue around in circles making her legs shake in the process. She started to moan quietly under her breath as Mitchell began teasing her clit with his tongue softly. He picked up the pace causing her to moan even louder before going back to place a kiss her on lips, reminding her to be quiet. He positioned himself again grabbing her by the thighs while sliding his cock inside her nice and slowly. She started breathing heavily as he started stroking her_ _gently._ _Mitchell kept the pace by stroking her even faster making her dig into his flesh as she moaned heavily into his ear._ _After stroking her_ _one last time they both came as they held each other tightly together watching their bodies swea_ _t_ _before_ _taking in steady and long breaths._ _When they were both done Mitchell laid on llona's bare chest_ _catching his breath before talking_

Mitchell: You know something llona ?

llona: What ?

Mitchell: I never thought we would end up having sex after what happened today.

llona: hmm..

 _Silence_

llona: You remember when we had to kill Hades ?

Mitchell: Yeah...

llona: When i kissed you it made me feel...

Mitchell: Some type of way. He laughed.

llona: No. She laughed. I just couldn't hide my feelings from you anymore Mitchell. I was slowly falling in love with you.

 _They laid there in silence for 5 minutes before Mitchell decided to speak again_

Mitchell: Are you always this honest llona ?

llona: Im always honest Mitchell.

 _She said kissing his forehead while rubbing her fingers up and down his spine._

llona: Especially with you.

 _She wrapped her arms around him. Before_ _they both fell asleep in each others arms peacefully_.

 ** _Aaahh i know i know this chapter was the BOOOMB !! lmfaoo i was honestly debating on weather or not i wanted them to have sex like idk. I guess shit happens for a reason huh ? well let me know what ya think :) please dont judge me and i wont judge you. lol leave a comment below. I'll finish writing the rest of the story tomorrow_** **_i promise._**


	6. Irons Private Estate

Cormack: Team, We have a green light on Operation Lone Wolf. Thanks to Mitchell, We know that Irons will be traveling to his private estate for a high level meeting. We infiltrate his home and gather intel on his next move. Let's get it done.

 _Bangkok Thailand_

Cormack: How's it looking Knox ?

Knox: Im almost done. Just patching into the drone networks.

Cormack: Kingpin, We are at the front door.

Kingpin: Copy, You are clear to knock.

Knox: Im in. The patrol drones are switching out. Clocks ticking.

Cormack: Ready Mitchell ?

Mitchell: Ready.

Cormack: Alright. Ready hooks. Kingpin, We're proceeding to checkpoint 1.

Kingpin: Copy. I have you on the tracker.

 _After grappling up the moutains they finally reach Irons Private Estate._

Knox: Look at that.

llona: So this is what thousands of dead bodies will buy you.

Cormack: You were right Mitchell. Irons is living the dream. Lets surprise him.

Mitchell: It wouldnt be his first time expecting things.

Cormack: Alright. I'll track down Irons. We need to be there when he meets with his contact. llona, on me.

llona: Roger.

 _They grapple to the Estate._

Knox: Ok Mitchell, I'm activating your AR optics now. Try tagging a target.

Mitchell: Enemy tagged. Now what ?

Knox: You need to get to the security center and patch me into their system.

Mitchell: Roger.

 _He grappled to the Estate taking down a enemy along the way._

Knox: Make your way to the back of the security control room. Try not to draw any attention from the civilians.

Mitchell: Copy that.

 _After making his way to the security control room. He went inside to hack their computer for Knox, leaving just in time before the drones were back online._

Knox: Okay, I've got full control of their cameras. Good job.

Mitchell: Cormack, We're patched in.

Cormack: Nice work Mitchell. Regroup with me at Irons office. llona take overwatch.

llona: Copy. Ok Mitchell i'll lead you through this. Its not going to be easy so stick to the shadows.

Mitchell: Thanks for the update llona.

llona: My pleasure. Stay down Mitchell. There's a civilian headed your way.

Mitchell: What happens if i just run across the yard ? You think she'll see me ?

llona: Yes. If you want to blow this whole mission.

Mitchell: It was a joke llona. Im almost to Irons office.

llona: Be careful Mitchell. There's alot of activity near the driveway.

Mitchell: Copy that.

 _He meets up with Cormack in Irons office after seeing Cormack take down a enemy with his grapple._

Cormack: Good job getting here Mitchell. Ok Knox, we're inside. You found Irons yet ?

Knox: Negative.

Cormack: Shit.

Mitchell: Guess i better get started then.

 _He placed the hard drive on Irons desk before swiping to get some Atlas files and something leading to Manticore._

Mitchell: Manticore ?

Cormack: Knox, I found the meeting. Its in the hangar and its happening soon.

Knox: The hangar is sealed up tight Cormack. Its not gonna be easy getting inside.

Mitchell: Shit !!

Cormack: What just happened ?

Mitchell: We got locked out of the system.

Cormack: Damnit. Knox, We have a situation here. We're locked out the system.

Knox: I see it. They've sent out a alert. The partols are headed your way. There's a convoy coming northwest entrance, ETA 30 seconds.

Cormack: Thats our ticket to the hangar. Mitchell lets go.

 _After taking down four security guards They moved to an open door where Cormack smashed out the lighting so that no one could see them._

Cormack: There's the convoy. Knox hijack the intercom to stall the convoy.

Knox: Roger.

 _The convoy pulls up._

Knox: State your name and all passengers.

Driver: Ted Bock, the passenger is Dr. Bellamy. We're here to see Mr. Irons.

knox: One moment..

Cormack: Now Mitchell.

 _They crawl under the convoy_

Cormack: In position Knox.

Knox: You're all clear. Mr.Irons is waiting. Have a good night.

Mitchell: Who the fuck is Bellamy ?

Cormack: Knox , run that name.

Knox: Already on it. Bellamy is an alias for Dr.Pierre Danois.

Mitchell: The KVA doctor ?

Cormack: llona i thought he was rotting in an Atlas cell ?

llona: So did I.

Cormack: Knox get all this information back to command. We need to know what the hell Danois is doing here.

knox: Copy that.

 _After finding out Irons was creating Manticore. Cormack and Mitchell fight their way through the Atlas soldiers before placing a tracking device on its Cargo plane._

Cormack: Ready Mitchell ?

Mitchell: Ready when you are.

Cormack: Detatch.

 _They land into a river meeting up with the SEALs before swimming away_.

Kingpin: Good work team. Lets find out where that Cargo plane's headed...


	7. Securing Manticore

**Maaaaannnnnn this story is to damn long :** **/ this fanfic will be longer than the others but thats just because im just adding in what Mitchell would say if he could talk and a little extra such as the sex scenes and other crap to make the story a little more interesting. Sooo just bare with me i promise it'll all** **be worth it :)**

 _Taking down Manticore_

 _We flew in following the Cargo plane before planting explosives to the sides and watching the wings fly off like fireworks. The plane crashed landing into a great heap of snow as we landed near it to contain Manticore._

Cormack: What do we got ?

llona: The extraction team blew the back hatch. They're securing the cargo.

Kingpin: All units be advised, we've picked up an Atlas QRF on approach. Drop pods are inbound to your position.

Mitchell: Incoming.

Cormack: Sentinel 2 load the cargo onto Guardian 5 ASAP !!

llona: They're punctual, I'll give them that.

Guardian 5: I cant stay here much longer !! we're lifting off !!

Cormack: Negative guardian 5 keep your ass on the ground !! we're loading the cargo.

Mitchell: Your good guardian 5.

Guardian 5: Affirmative, lifting off.

 _They take out more of Atlas soldiers before an AST shoots at Guardian 5_.

Guardian 5: We're hit !! Kingpin this is Guardian 5 !! we've lost rear stabilizers.

 _before they could fight off the rest of Atlas soldiers. An AST shoots its missles at them causing them to fall down into an ice cave._

Cormack: Are you alright ?

llona: Never better.

Mitchell: I'm fine. Thanks for asking.

llona: Your always fine Mitchell. She smiled.

Cormack: Kingpin do you copy ?

 _Static_

Cormack: Damn. We're to deep. We need to find a way to the cargo.

llona: This looks like an opening.

 _They broke down an ice wall._

Cormack: Lets move.

llona: Its getting colder.

Cormack: Our suit thermals are having a hard time keeping up. We need to keep moving.

Mitchell: There's movement ahead.

Cormack: Hold your fire. We'll take em out together. On your shot Mitchell.

 _They took down the enemies before moving out of the ice cave and back out into the open. When doing so they see where Guardian 5 had crashed at by seeing smoke in the distance. They then make their way towards the crash site taking out more of Atlas men before trying to secure Manticore. Mitchell took out more of the soldiers only for a Warbird to secure Manticore and shoot the ice, leaving Mitchell to swim up to the surface on the other side._

Mitchell: Gideon ?

Gideon: Trust me.

 _He pulls him out of the freezing water._

llona: Gideon ?

Atlas commander: Atlas One report !!

Gideon: Atlas Zero-One. Juarez and Michaels are KIA.

Atlas soldier: Wha...

 _Gideon shoots them._

llona: Why now Gideon ? You could've left New Baghdad with us.

Gideon: I needed to find some answers for myself. Looks like Irons is developing a bio weapon to strike against the United states.

llona: So we're supposed to follow you ?

Cormack: Easy llona. If he wanted us dead he would've killed us by now.

Gideo: I want Irons in the ground the same as you. If you want to stop him we need to get that cargo. Now.

Mitchell: I wouldnt trust him.

 _He sent a death glare towards Gideon._

Gideon: You dont have to trust me Mitchell. For whatever reason your mad at me its just gonna have to wait mate. Right now i plan on getting that cargo. With or without your help.

Mitchell: That didnt seem like a problem when you bailed on us for Irons. Now did it Gideon ?

Cormack: Alright thats enough. Both of you. We need to secure that cargo.

Mitchell: Fine.

Gideon: Ok. Follow me.

Cormack: lead the way.

 _After taking down the Atlas VTOL Mitchell grabbed a sample of Manticore and jumped onto the edge of the their evac chopper before taking off back towards base._

Cormack: Kingpin, the cargo is secured. We picked up a friend along the way. We're bringing him in for debriefing.

Kingpin: Copy that, Sentinel 2-3. Nice work. Kingpin out.


	8. Interrogating Gideon

_Interrogation_

Cormack: What else do you know about this bio weapon that Irons is creating ?

Gideon: He's planning on hitting the United states and all of its military bases around the world.

Cormack: What about Manticore ? What is it used for ?

Gideon: I dont know mate. But i've heard talk around Atlas that its supposed to create sleeper cells against soldiers that arent from Atlas.

Cormack: Which means that he's going to attack an entire nation by setting up traps of Manticore around New Baghdad. Which also means, that any military who attacks Atlas would be killed instantly. Correct ?

Gideon: He's not only placing them in New Baghdad. He's placing them on US soil. Shiping them to Military bases so he can wipe them all out at once.

Cormack: Where is Manticore being kept at ?

Gideon: Irons has bases all over the world mate. It'll be impossible to try and track them all down at once.

Cormack: Your lying. He has a main base that he uses before he ships out Manticore to other bases. Where is that base located ?

Gideon: Bulgaria. There's an Atlas WMD facility located there. Thats where you'll find Manticore.

 _Without saying nothing else Cormack left Gideon in the interrogation room to go talk with the rest of his team._

Cormack: Alright. Knox i need you to find out where exactly this facility is located. We need to make sure he's not lying.

Knox: Roger that.

llona: So what do we do about Gideon ?

Cormack: Im going to get more information out of him. Find out what else he knows.

Mitchell: What if he's telling the truth Cormack ?

Cormack: Just because he's giving us intel on Manticore does not mean we can trust him Mitchell. I'll keep him in interrogation until farther notice.

 _He walked away from them before going back into the room to interrogate Gideon._

llona: What are you thinking ?

Mitchell: I think i need a drink.

llona: I could use one to.

 _They left to get something to drink before heading back to their barracks._

Mitchell: How are you feeling llona ?

llona: I feel twice as better.

 _She said laying down on his bed smiling up_ _at him._

Mitchell: Good. Now scoot over.

 _He laid next to her before she placed her head on his chest wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly_ _. They both looked up at the ceiling. No one said anything they just wanted to enjoy the quietness for awhile._

llona: Mitchell.

Mitchell: Yeah ?

llona: Do you think we'll be able to stop Irons ?

 _He took a deep breath before speaking again._

Mitchell: I dont know. I hope so llona.

llona: Do you think you will you ever trust Gideon again ?

 _He paused before looking her in the eyes as she stared back at him drunkly.He moved her bangs to the side of her forehead before talking again._

Mitchell: Gideon.. was like a brother to me. When he decided not to leave New Baghdad with us i just couldnt help but feel hatred towards him. I realized that i cant hold that grudge against him. So im letting it go.

llona: Why ?

 _She said closing her eyes as mitchell started to massage_ _her scalp with his finger tips._

Mitchell: Cormack, always told me to forgive and forget. I dont know if i'll ever forget...but i do forgive him.

llona: Hmm...

 _She said falling asleep on Mitchell's chest while he continued to massage her scalp._

Mitchell: Get some sleep llona.

llona: Ok...

 _Mitchell laughed to himself quietly as he heard llona slightly snoring on his chest. He stopped massaging her head when he felt himself drifting off to sleep as well. He closed his eyes slowly before falling asleep completely. In his dreams he could hear his best friend Will talking to him._

 _Dreaming_

Will: I'm here for you Mitchell.

Mitchell: Will ?

Will: I see you finally found the right girl.

 _Silence_

Mitchell: llona ? She's just a friend. It's nothing serious Will.

Will: Bullshit. She's in love with you. We both know it.

 _Silence_ _again_

Mitchell: Whats it like being on the other side ?

 _Will smiled._

Will: Its peaceful. Very peaceful.

Mitchell: I'm sorry that i couldnt save you Will.

Will: There was nothing that you could've done Mitchell. We all knew it was coming.

Mitchell: I COULD'VE SAVED YOU !!

Will: You couldn't have saved me. I made the choice to go after the gunship. It's not your fault.

Mitchell: I felt like it was.

 _Will smiled at his best friend again before slowly walking towards him_.

Will: Its not your fault Mitchell.

 _He turned to walk away from him._

Mitchell: Don't leave me here Will.

Will: I'll see you on the other side.

 _He Smiled again before disappearing_ _forcing Mitchell to wake up out of his_ _sleep._

Mitchell: Will ?

 _He_ _turned to see if he had woken_ _up llona. However she was still sound asleep on his chest. He inhaled deep breaths before wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes to fall back to sleep._ _They slept through the whole day without any interruptions_ , _a_ _nd for once he could finally sleep peacefully again._


	9. Can We Trust You ?

_Cormack literally sat in the interrogation room for hours with Gideon. He was trying so hard to get more information out of him. After he was done he decided to let Gideon have a break. Cormack wasn't the one that played mind games with people. He was straight forward and wanted answers right then and there. He was a hard ass_. _Thats why everyone liked him._

Cormack: Alright. The bathroom's are to the right and the barracks are to the left. If your hungry i'll have Mitchell show you where the mess hall is.

Gideon: Thanks mate.

 _Without saying anything else Cormack took off with Knox to the debriefing room._

Gideon: Great.

 _He took off towards the bathroom because he really had to go. Afterwards he took a stroll outside for some fresh air. He needed it after being interrogated for hours by Cormack. Gideon stood there for a moment before heading back inside and running into Mitchell head on_

Mitchell: Damnit Gideon !!

Gideon: Oi !! Sorry mate. I didnt see you standing there.

Mitchell: Its fine. Cormack told me to come find you. I figured you'd be out here somewhere.

Gideon: To right mate. After being stuck in that room all day i needed to get some fresh air.

Mitchell: Yeah i figured.

Gideon: Hm...

 _Awkward Silence_

Mitchell: Alright. Well.. lets go.

Gideon: Where are we going ?

Mitchell: To get some food. Where else ?

Gideon: Thanks. But Im not hungry mate.

 _Mitchell gave him a face that said "You a damn lie ?_

Mitchell: Your lying Gideon. I can see it all over your face.

Gideon: Im honestly not hungry Mitchell.

Mitchell: Fine.

 _He turned on his heel and started walking down towards the mess hall._

Gideon: Hey, Wait up.

Mitchell: Did you change your mind ?

Gideon: Well.. Now that you've mentioned it.

Mitchell: I figured. he chuckled.

 _After eating they went to the barracks to meet up with llona._

 _Llona's Room_

 _Knock knock_

llona: Hold on.

 _They waited._

 _She threw on some silk lace panties with a matching see-through bra after getting out of the shower. Her hair was still damp as she ran her fingers through it making sure it wasnt tangled. She sprayed on some perfume before tossing on her robe and heading towards the door._

llona: Who is it ?

Mitchell: Who do you think it is ?

 _She opened the door_ _just a little to where she could see mitchell's eye._

llona: I knew it was you Mitchell. But i had to make sure your werent Cormack or Knox.

 _She said opening her robe for Mitchell to look at her matching lingerie. Mitchell swallowed hard asf before he gestured to Gideon letting her know that someone was with him. llona quickly covered herself before opening the door completely._

llona: Didnt tell me you where bringing someone with you Mitchell.

Mitchell: Expect the Un-expected llona.

 _She rolled her eyes before opening the door all the way._

llona: Come in.

 _They entered the room. Mitchell went to sit down on llona's bed while Gideon sat in a chair by the door._

Gideon: Are you going somewhere llona ?

llona: No. I just took a shower.

Gideon: And you didnt bother to put on any clothes ?

 _They both looked at each other_

llona: Last time i checked this is my room. So therefore i will do whatever i want Gideon.

Gideon: Heh..

llona: Besides its not like you can see anything anyways. She shrugged.

Mitchell: She does have a point Gideon.

Gideon: Right.

llona: Anyways, are you guys thristy ?

Mitchell: It depends on what your offering.

 _Gideon just looked at them both in confusion._

llona: I have Vodka. Would that help ?

Mitchell: Sure why not.

llona: Alright. What about you Gideon ?

Gideon: I'll pass.

llona: Fine.

 _llona gave Mitchell a shot of vodka before sitting down next to him on the bed with her legs crossed._ _They both threw the shots back at the same time as if this was a everyday thing. Gideon began to wonder what was actually going on between them. Instead he decided to leave it unknown_ _for him to figure out on his own later._

Gideon: You lots drink all the time ?

Mitchell: Every once in awhile.

llona: Especially when we have nothing else to do.

Gideon: I see...

Mitchell: You sure you dont wanna shot ?

Gideon: Yeah im sure Mitchell.

llona: So what brought you down here Gideon ?

Gideo: Mitchell and I, thought that it would be a good idea for all us to talk about what happened in New Baghdad.

llona: Is that right ?

Mitchell: Yep pretty much.

llona: Hm.. she said taking another shot of Vodka.

Gideon: Why are you acting so strange llona ?

llona: Why did you even bother coming back Gideon ? she spat back.

 _He sighed heavily before replying._

Gideon: When you guys left New Baghdad i needed to figure out what Irons was planning. Joker and i poked around Atlas for answers but found nothing.

Mitchell: Joker's still alive ?

 _Silence_

llona: Gideon ?

Gideon: When we found out that Irons was creating a WMD. Joker had kept all the information in a folder document under his bed. That way Irons wouldnt find out what we knew. Irons eventually caught on to what we were doing, so he killed Joker right in front of me.

llona: Damn.

Mitchell: Did you ever find out what else he was hiding ?

Gideon: You remember when we got that sample of Manticore ?

Mitchell: Yeah.

Gideon: Well.. Irons is going to take out every Military base there is using it. Manticore is a biological agent designed to target different genotypes.

llona: Im not following ?

Gideon: Basically it kills any soldier who's DNA isn't in the Atlas database.

llona: Shit.

Mitchell: No shit.

 _They both laughed and Gideon just stared at them with an arched brow._

Gideon: What's funny ?

llona: Sorry Gideon. But why should we believe you ? After all, you were close with Irons and Im sure he told you more then what your telling us.

 _Gideon looked at Mitchell when he took another shot of Vodka before turning his head to look back at llona_.

Gideon: Look llona. I wouldnt be making this shite up. If we dont stop Irons he's gonna kill dozens of people on US soil including its Military.

 _They both thought about it._

llona: Give us a reason to at least trust you Gideon.

Gideon: There's a base in Bulgaria that i told Cormack about while i was being interrogated.

 _He pulled out a map showing its location._

Gideon: This is where we'll find Manticore.

Mitchell: How do you know if its gonna be there ?

Gideon: Because i've been to the damn base. He said getting angry.

Mitchell: Fine. We believe you. But only on one condition.

Gideon: What ?

Mitchell: You have to promise that you'll never betray us EVER again. If not I'll kill you myself.

 _Gideon and llona were both silent. Mitchell was serious about killing him if he ever turned his back on them again. He still didnt trust him though. But they believed_ _him. For now at least._

Gideon: You have my word mate.

Mitchell: Ok. Now have a drink with us would ya. Your making me nervous.

 _He said laying down on llona's bed._

Gideon: Fine. But just one.

Mitchell: Fine.

 _They dranked and laughed for awhile which eventually made them very_ _tired afterwards._

Gideon: I'm bloody tired mate.

Mitchell: Tell me about it.

llona: Your leaving already Gideon ?

Gideon: Bloody right. Besides i cant stand to look at the two of you flirting anymore.

Mitchell: We weren't flirting.

Gideon: Whatever mate. I'll see you tomorrow.

 _Just when Gideon had left the room llona got up to lock the door behind him. Mitchell however was asleep on the bed, But his legs remained on the ground. llona sat on top of him making him jump slightly out of his sleep._

Mitchell: Damnit llona, I almost punched you in the face.

llona: You could've but you didnt.

 _She pressed a kiss on his lips._

Mitchell: Did Gideon leave yet ?

llona: Mmhmmm. she said kissing his neck softly.

Mitchell: Good. he moaned.

 _Mitchell laid there drunkly while llona sat on top of him kissing and nipping at his neck softly._ _He winced a bit at the movement going from the right side of his neck and back to the other side. He felt llona slowly unbuttoning his t-shirt as she trailed down to lay kisses upon his chest. She continued to move lower and lower until she reached his erection. Without any hestiation she removed his pants before wrapping her mouth around his enlarged cock._

Mitchell: Fuuuck... he moaned.

 _She sucked and licked at the flesh faster making Mitchell moans grow louder as she went. She stopped shortly afterwards before pulling off the rest of his clothing. When she was done she continued stroking, sucking and teasing the head of mitchell's cock. His face was flushed red and his body began to shake as he felt himself almost cumming. llona then took off her clothing before taking him in nice and slowly. Their breaths quickened as she began riding his cock faster and faster while kissing him on the lips softly. They held each other tightly together as their bodies were starting to sweat heavily onto the bed. She dugged her nails deeply into mitchell's back making him groan and nip at her ear lightly.When llona's pace started to slow down, Mitchell pulled his cock out before slowly shoving it back in and stroking her roughly. She moaned and screamed loudly before biting down on Mitchell's arm leaving it briused for later. He groaned again while stroking her harder and harder. Their breaths became heavier and heavier by the second as they both came. They laid there on top of one another as their bodies were drenched in sweat. And in no time they both fell fast asleep._

 **P.s llona was still on top of Mitchell when they had finished having sex.**

 **Just something i thought yall should know just in case there was any confusion. :)**


	10. Confused

**_So i've decided to skip pass all the other missions and just continue this story up until they get Captured by Irons. Simply because im lowkey getting tired of writing this damn story / Anyways this story is gonna end soon. So dont worry. If you enjoyed it so far then just leave me a view if you want me to finish it. :)_**

Cormack: I cant believe this shit.

Knox: What ?

Cormack: Irons had a back up plan all along. He knew that we would attack his base in Bulgaria. There's something that Gideon's not telling us.

Knox: Well, I ran some test subjects on Manitcore. And it looks like Gideon was telling the truth. Any soldier that isnt from Atlas could be killed in seconds.

Cormack: But how the fuck is Manticore still active Knox ?

Knox: Who knows. There's probably a secret lab in New Baghdad where he keeps it hidden.

Cormack: How can you be so sure ?

Knox: It's a lucky guess. he shrugged.

Cormack: SHIT !!!

 _He threw the papers and a cup of coffee off the desk that Knox was using._

Cormack: Get Mitchell in here. And tell to him to bring that friend of his with him.

Knox: Copy that.

 ** _Mitchell's Room_**

Mitchell: This movie is boring Gideon.

Gideon: Dont insult my ancestors again Mitchell.

 _Mitchell rolled his eyes_

Gideon: Besides, this movie will teach you a thing or two.

 _Knock knock_

Mitchell: Its open.

llona: Hey.

 _Hey._ _they both said at the same time._

llona: What are you guys watching ?

Mitchell: Gideon's ancestors.

llona: Those are not your ancestors Gideon. she chuckled.

Mitchell: Dont insult him llona.

Gideon: Bloody right.

llona: Ok. So...What is this about ?

Gideon: Its about a boy thats trying to find his way back to his father after his mother was killed.

llona: Geez. Does he ever make it to his father ?

Gideon: He does.. Only to find out that his Father was murdered in cold blood by his best friend.

Mitchell: Damn.

llona: Shit...

Gideon: I know right.

llona: Where does he go after he finds out his fathers dead ?

Gideon: He leaves to get revenge.

Mitchell: What happens after he gets revenge ?

 _Gideon pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing._

Gideon: He finds and kills his fathers best friend. After that he leaves the states and he's never heard from again.

 _Silence_

llona: hmm...

 _Incoming call..._

Mitchell: Yeah Knox ?

Knox: Cormack needs to see you in the debriefing room. He said bring Gideon with you.

Mitchell: Did he say why ?

Knox: I guess you'll have to find out on your own Mitchell.

Mitchell: Alright. Im coming.

 _Call ended..._

 _llona and Gideon both stared at Mitchell._

Mitchell: What ?

llona: Who was that on the phone ?

Mitchell: Knox. Cormack wants to talk to us in the debriefing room.

Gideon: Alright. Lets go.

 _Gideon got up to leave the room while mitchell and llona were standing near the door talking_

Mitchell: Not you llona.

llona: But i thought Cormack wanted to see all of us ?

Mitchell: No. He just wants to see me and Gideon.

 _llona looked hurt at first but when Mitchell grabbed her by the chin and pressed a kiss on her lips._ _She felt better afterwards_

Mitchell: You'll be fine llona. I'll be back later ok ?

llona: Do you have to go ?

 _She whispered while playing with his_ _belt buckle._

Mitchell: Unfortunately yes.

 _He moved her hands away from his belt before speaking again_

Mitchell: Just... finish watching the movie and tell me how it goes when i get back.

llona: Alright fine.

 _W_ _hen M_ _itchell left the room Gideon was waiting for him down the hall._

Gideon: What took you so long ?

Mitchell: Had to tell my girlfriend good bye. he smiled.

 _Mitchell kept walking until Gideon grabbed him by the arm making him_ _stop_.

Gideon: What a minute Mitchell.

Mitchell: What ?

Gideon: Are you and llona dating ?

Mitchell: No.

Gideon: Dont bullshit with me mate.

Mitchell: I'm not.

Gideon: But you just said that llona was your girlfriend.

Mitchell: No i didn't Gideon. Can you let go of me now ?

Gideon: Fine.

 _They continued walking_ _down the hall._

Gideon: So did you fuck her yet ?

Mitchell: What ?? You know your starting to creep me out.

Gideon: I know you two are messing around Mitchell.

Mitchell: For the last time we are not dating.

Gideon: Whatever you say Mate. You cant hide anything from me. Just remember that.

 _Mitchell just ignored him and kept walking towards Cormacks office. He laughed at how Gideon kept on asking questions about him and llona fucking around. He thought that it was funny._ _Gideon would just have to find out on his own._

 ** _Debriefing_** ** _Room_**

Cormack: Finally you two showed up. What the fuck took you so long ?

Gideon: Someone's pissed. he whispered.

Mitchell: No shit.

Cormack: Hello im waiting.

Mitchell: We we're...

Gideon: Sorry Sir. We took the long way around and got lost. It wont happen again.

 _Cormack and Knox just looked at them oddly before dismissing the issue._

Cormack: Anyways, Sit down we need to talk about New baghdad.

Gideon: What about it ?

Knox: We believe that Irons has more samples of Manitcore hidden inside of Atlas.

Mitchell: Thats impossible. We took down his WMD in Bulgaira. He doesnt have anything left.

Knox:That's what he wants us to think. But ive found something interesting in their system.

 _He pulled it up on the screen_

Cormack: Irons had us the fooled the entire time. He's gonna kill dozens of US soldiers if we dont stop him. Im gonna have a talk with Kingpin. See if we can attack Atlas head on to put an end to all of this once and for all.

Mitchell: But how ?

Cormack: How what ??

Mitchell: How is Manticore still active when we took it down three days ago ?

Cormack: Why dont you ask Gideon.

 _They all looked at him_

Mitchell: Gideon ?

Gideon: Look, i dont know what the bloody hell's going on. But i told you everything that i knew about Manticore. Whatever Irons is planning im not apart of it.

Cormack: But you knew he was going to use it in New Baghdad.

Gideon: No. I told you that he would be sending it out to other bases. I never mentioned anything about him releasing it in New Baghdad.

Cormack: YOUR A FUCKING LIAR !!

Gideon: IM NOT LYING !!

Cormack: You told me about the base in Bulgaria Gideon. You never said anything about him releasing manticore in New Baghdad.

Gideon: Oh for bloody sakes mate. Do you really think i know what Irons is planning on doing next ?

Cormack: He's gonna take out Every military base there is on US soil Gideon. Does that not mean anything to you ? Thousands of innocent people will die.

Gideon: I KNOW THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE WILL DIE !! but i dont know what the fuck your talking about Cormack.

Cormack: We'll see about that.

 _He left the office to get some fresh air. Leaving Knox, Mitchell and Gideon behind to figure out what_ _was going on_.

Mitchell: What the fuck just happened ?

Gideon: Ask Cormack. He seems to blame other people for his mistakes.

 _He says before leaving the room._

Knox: Dont worry about it Mitchell. Cormacks just pissed. I'll have everything figured out once im done hacking into their system.

Mitchell: Thats not what im worried about Knox. Why did he go off on Gideon like that ?

Knox: He thinks that Gideon is helping Irons plan the attack.

Mitchell: Are you serious ?

Knox: I'm Afraid so.

Mitchell: I'm gonna have a talk with Cormack. See whats really going on.

Knox: Just make sure Gideon is nowhere near him. If ya know what i mean.

Mitchell: Yeah i know what you mean.

 _He left the office_

Mitchell: I'll see you later Knox.

Knox: Later Mitchell.


	11. Stress Reliever

Mitchell: Cormack ?

Cormack: I didnt mean to go off on him like that Mitchell. I just...felt like he was trying to pull a fast on me. Like i dont know what im doing. Making me look an idiot in front of my own men. That fucker really had me going huh ?

 _He said taking a swig from his beer. Was_ _Cormack really drinking ?_ _i've never seen him drinking before_

Mitchell: So was all the yelling really necessary ?

Cormack: I dont have to answer to you Mitchell. You...answer to me. he said pointing his finger drunkly at him.

Mitchell: Cormack you have to admit that you were wrong. Gideon's been telling the truth every since he's been here. What else could he possibly be hiding from us ?

 _Cormack just laughed._

Cormack: You were the one that said not to trust him Mitchell.

 _Silence_

Cormack: And now your telling me that he's innocent. That he doesnt know what the fuck is going on right ?

Mitchell: That's not what...

Cormack: I DONT GIVE A FUCK !! That bitch knows something Mitchell. And if i dont find out soon i'll fucking kill him myself. And then i'll take down Irons.

 _He said looking at Mitchell_

Cormack: You think that you can just run around with this ...This TRAITOR !!

 _Mitchell was silent_

Cormack: For all we could've known, he's probably just using us. He Knows something Mitchell. And i wont stop until i find out what he's hiding from us.

Mitchell: Fine Cormack. But if your wrong and he's right. I dont want anything to do with you after all this shit is over.

 _He said turning on his heels and leaving the drunk Cormack behind._

Cormack: DONT TRUST HIM MITCHELL !! YOU'll THANK ME LATER !!

 ** _Mitchell's Room_**

 _I took a shower before heading back towards my room. With Cormack and Gideon not talking to each other it only made things waay more difficult. I had the towel wrapped around my waist as i entered the room._ _I had locked the door behind me before going over to the closet and pulling out some fresh clothing. That's until i heard something moving around in my room_

Mitchell: Who the fuck is that ?

llona: Relax Mitchell. Its just me.

 _She said getting up and walking towards him._

Mitchell: Jesus llona. I thoughtyou would be asleep by now.

llona: I was watching the movie that Gideon had told us about earlier.

 _She said kissing at_ _his neck_.

Mitchell: How was it ?

llona: It was fine. Although, I got sad when the little boy was murdered decades later.

 _She said pulling off her T-shirt and moving Mitchell towards the bed._

Mitchell: How did they find him ?

 _He said kissing her on the lips before laying her onto the bed gently and removing the towel that covered his cock slowly._

llona: The police tracked him down. People around the neighborhood recognized his face from the flyers that were being put up around town.

 _She said softly as Mitchell kissed at her neck before removing her pants and panties completely._

Mitchell: What did he look like ?

llona: He... he was tall and handsome. He had blue eyes just like you Mitchell.

 _She said wrapping_ _her legs around his waist before he gently placed his cock deep inside of her._

Mitchell: How did he die ? he whispered.

llona: Mmmmm...she moaned. He tried t...to shoot the witnesses.

 _Mitchell started stroking her gently making her moan out the words instead_ _llona's eyes closed when she felt mitchell pouding her insides. She couldnt even answer the question. She couldnt. All she could think about was how good he felt inside of her._ _Thats until he bit down on her lips gently trying to tell her to finish the story. When she didnt give in, he stroked her faster making her moan loudly into his ear._ _She_ _couldnt catch her breath as Mitchell kept stroking her faster and faster. It felt so good to where she thought that she was in heaven. Every part of her skin was covered in goosebumps and sweat as he picked up the pace making her moan even louder._

llona: Fuuuck. She moaned biting at her lower lip.

Mitchell: Tell me llona.

 _He said stroking her even harder every time she didnt reply. He was honestly was smiling the whole time when he noticed how she was enjoying him inside of her. Her breaths grew heavier by the second_ _as he watched her facial expressions change._

Mitchell: Tell me. He groaned.

llona: Aww fuuuck. Im gonna cum Mitchell.

 _Mitchell pulled out after placing some hickeys onto her neck. He sucked at the flesh until it was dumb red, leaving it all bruised for later. After he was done he roughly pulled off her t-shirt to suck and nip at her nipples. She moaned while pulling at his hair roughly. Mitchell slid deep back inside of her while listening to her breaths quicken more and more as he started stroking her again.Their bodies were sweating in the dark as he pulled her hair back to lay kisses down her chest. He looked back up at her when he noticed that her face was now flushed red. She was ready to cum. But he wasnt done with her just yet. He slid in and out of her watching her facial expressions change slightly before stroking her even harder and harder making her shout out his name._

llona: Mitchell...Mitchell...MITCHELL !!! she moaned

 _He went faster and faster making her claw at his back as she left slightly red marks imprinted. She kissed and sucked at his neck giving him hickies while he_ _was still stroking her._

llona: PLEASE DONT STOP MITCHELL !! she moaned.

 _He_ _smiled into her shoulder as he kept the pace going harder and faster inside of her. Her moans kept growing louder and louder as if she was crying. He started slowing down when he felt himself cumming. With one last push he came_.

Mitchell: Fuuuckk !!!

 _Nobody moved. Their bodies were still pressed tightly together as they both started_ _to shake lightly in each others arms.The smell of sex filled Mitchell's room like cologne.Their breaths were steady but off. llona rubbed her fingernails threw Mitchell's hair while still trying to catch her breath._

Mitchell: llona ?

llona: Hmm..

Mitchell: Are you ok ?

llona: Im fine Mitchell.

Mitchell: Are you sure ?

llona: Yes. I've never been any better. She smiled.

Mitchell: You were loud llona. he laughed.

llona: Because you were fucking my brains out Mitchell.

Mitchell: It wouldnt be the first time.

llona: Shut up.

 _They both laughed._

Mitchell: Gideon thinks that we're fucking.

llona: Yeah i know.

Mitchell: And how do you know that ?

llona: Because i heard the two of you talking in the hallway on your way to Cormack's office.

Mitchell: Hmm..

llona: I also know that Cormack thinks that Gideon is a traitor.

 _Mitchell looked up at llona just in time to meet her brown eyes staring back at him._

Mitchell: How did you know about that ?

llona: I know everything Mitchell. Besides, i heard Cormack yelling at you outside earlier. He's not much of a whisperer is he ?

Mitchell: Not when he's drunk i suppose. He's more of a... Get to the point kind of person when he's sober.

llona: Hmm..That explains alot.

Mitchell: Yeah..tell me about it.

 _She kissed his nose before gesturing for him to lay his head back on her chest._

llona: So now what ?

Mitchell: We can't lay like this forever llona.

llona: Why not ? i like you between my legs. she laughed.

 _He kissed her on the lips before letting her sit up on the bed_.

llona: You look sexy without clothes on Mitchell. she smiled.

Mitchell: Your just lucky that you get to see me like this llona.

 _They both laughed and she stood up to put her clothes back on. Mitchell did the same._

Mitchell: By the way. You might wanna hit the showers. You stink like ass and sweat. he half smiled.

llona: Fuck you Mitchell. She pushed him.

Mitchell: You just did. he winked.

 _Before smacking her on the ass and walking her to the door._

llona: Good night handsome.

Mitchell: Good night Beautiful.

 _When_ _she left Mitchell closed the door behind her. M_ _aking sure it was locked afterwards so that no on else would come in. After changing the bed sheets and blankets. He laid down staring blankly up at the ceiling. He felt his eye lids getting heavy so he tossed and turned in his bunk before_ _He finally gave up and fell asleep._

 ** _Gideons Room_**

 _That bloody idiot. Who the fuck does he think i am ? I did nothing wrong. All i ever did was try to help him take down Irons and this is how he repays me ?? Im not a bloody traitor !! i'll show them. I'll show them all._

Gideon: Now where did i put that Whiskey bottle at ?

 _He searched the entire room but found nothing. When he looked under the bed.. there he found the empty whiskey bottle._

Gideon: Shite !! Looks like im gonna need another bottle.

 _Without thinking he threw the bottle into the trash can by the door before leaving his room. He made his way down the hall after stopping multiple times to steady himself._ **SN: Yes Gideon was drunk.** _Shortly after making his way past the kitchen he ended up in the Rec-Room. He went over to the fridge, grabbing another bottle of whiskey before making his way back towards his room. Thats when he heard it._

Gideon: What the fuck ?

 _He kept following the sound as it became louder and louder by the second. Everything was pitch black. He already couldnt see anything because he was drunk and stumbling all over the place. That's when he heard it again. "Aw fuck..I'm gonna cum !! The unknown voice said. But where the fuck was it coming from ?_

Gideon: Bloody hell. Sounds like someone's having a good time. he laughed to himself.

 _He ignored the moaning and headed back towards his room. When he got there he slammed the door shut locking it afterwards. He lazily slumped down onto his bed pulling his shoes off. He could still hear the moaning from down the hall but he didnt really care at the moment. After popping off the cap to the whiskey bottle. He took a huge swig from it before he realized that he was getting a little to excited himself from all the moaning. He placed the whiskey bottle on the table and slipped his boxers off. One hand grabbed the lube inside of the drawer while the other slowly stroked at his cock. He tried to keep up the pace as the moaning got quieter. He groaned while stroking his cock back and forth slowly._ _He came after a few hard strokes which made him angry._

Gideon: Well shit. You've done did it now you bloody wanker.

 _He wiped him self off before placing his boxers back on madly. After that he stayed up all night getting drunk until he finally passed out._

 ** _Yeah i know :\_** ** _Gideon's_** ** _a weirdo_** ** _. Lol_**


	12. Attack On New Baghdad

_After the attack on a US navy ship. Irons beens making our job way harder than what it already was. We've lost to many men and loved ones already. We had to strike Atlas so that we can take him down once and for all. There's no hope on this one._

 ** _San Francisco_**

Irons: The world is asking me one question. Why did i attack the United States ? Well, i am here to answer that question for you personally. he smiled. We put up with these constant wars for over a hundred years now. We all know that these wars haven't led to any resolution or peace at all over the years. Instead they've only lead to more wars. The United States have been holding onto the biggest stick for years. Well no more. This is not the beginning of a war, But this is the end of **ALL WARS !!**

 ** _Debriefing Room_**

Gideon: Sounds like Irons is declaring war.

Cormack: He's not delcaring war. Its a threat. He's letting us know that he's gonna strike again and again until there are NO MORE WARS.

 _Gideon glared at Cormack only for Cormack to give him the same deadly stare._

Mitchell: So what now Cormack ?

Cormack: We take down Irons.

Gideon: Alright. So whats the plan ?

Cormack: We'll fly in with the 37th Airborne. They'll make our job a hella lot easier by keeping the enemy reinforcements off our asses. After that... we're on our own.

Mitchell: Where we hitting ?

Cormack: Knox ?

Knox: Looks like we're hitting the command center. Its deep inside of the city so Irons should be inside when the attack takes place.

Gideon: Right. And what happens if the shit goes sideways ? then what huh ? We'll all be dead men before we land.

Cormack: We know what we're after Gideon. If the plan goes to shit then it's goes to shit. But im not stopping until Irons is six feet under.

Gideon: Its not like your only going after one man Cormack. Irons has dozens of Atlas soldiers that willing to put up a fight to protect him. What more could he do if he's already done it ?

Cormack: Damnit Gideon. I've been waiting for five whole years to take this son-of-a-bitch down. And now that i finally got the chance I'm not stopping until he's dead.

 _Silence_

llona: We need you Gideon.

Mitchell: Yeah man. Dont bail on us now.

 _Silence_

Gideon: Do you trust me mate ?

Cormack: I guess i really dont have a choice now do I ? Besides, We'll need you around for as long as possible. he smiled.

Gideon: Alright. He smiled. Lets go kill this bastard.

 _They both shook hands before pulling away._

Cormack: Alright. Lets move out.

 ** _KingPin_**

Kingpin: Last minute change of plans ? My ass. You'll be flanking around the East and North corners covering Blue team. That's until they get to their approximate target. Then you'll seperate.

Cormack: Yes Sir. Looks like we got the soft option huh ?

KingPin: There are no soft options Cormack. I just dont want all of my assets in play at the same time. We're only gonna have shot at getting this son-of-a-bitch. So make it count.

Cormack: Roger. Thats all we'll need Sir.

Kingpin: I believe it. Just stay alive for as long as you can Cormack. You're our star witness when we drag his ass in front of Hague.

Cormack: I'm looking forward to it. he smiled.

Kingpin: Alright boys. Good luck.

 _They all saluted the General before getting into their jets. The ride to New Baghdad wasnt going to be pretty. And neither was taking down Irons._ _But they still had a job to do._ _And that was protecting their country._

 ** _New Baghdad_**

Gideon: Kingpin. This is sentinel 2-1. We're approaching APC Romeo Victor at Angels 5.

Kingpin: Roger that sentinel 2-1. Maintain low flight level from there on out. Kingpin out.

Gideon: Alright. Lets give these bastards a proper british welcome.

Mitchell: After you Gideon. he chuckled.

 _They flew threw the canyons dodging on-coming jets and missile strikes._

Gideon: SHIT !! watch your head Mitchell.

Mitchell: Roger that. I see them.

Knox: We got more bandits coming over the ridge at 2 o'clock.

Gideon: Tap'em.

Knox: I got this one.

Mitchell: More fighters to your right.

Gideon: Target down.

Knox: Anti-Aircraft coming in !!

Gideon: Stay below it.

Gideon: Mitchell watch that Flak !!

 _What the fuck are they talking about ? I dont see a fucking..._

Mitchell: SHIT !!

Knox: Mitchell are you alright ?

Mitchell: Im good.

Gideon: Close call mate.

Mitchell: No shit.

Gideon: Ok. Im taking the left flank.

Knox: Roger. Im taking the right.

 _The group continued to pursue their enemies before making it out of the canyons and towards New Baghdad._

Knox: Targets destroyed.

Gideon: Command this is Sentinel 0-1. We're on our final approach to New Baghdad.

Kingpin: Copy that 0-1. Enemy air defense drop pod in 1.5 clicks.

Gideon: Dropping sequence.

Knox: Auto-pilot is engaged.

 _After dropping from their pods they are deployed from their fighter jets taking them into New baghdad._

Gideon: Pod deployment was successful. We're now 1200 meters to the target. Switching over to low detection.

Kingpin: Copy that 0-1. Your squad is off the radar.

 ** _10 mins later_**

 _After their drop pods came into a hard landing. Mitchell escapes successfully while the pod is destroyed by a water fountain._

Knox: GET OUT OF THERE MITCHELL !!

Mitchell: I've been out Knox.

Knox: Shit. My bad man, we just cant afford to lose any more soldiers.

 _He patted him on the shoulder_

Mitchell: Copy that.

Gideon: Let's get going Mitchell. We dont have all day !!

Mitchell: Alright. Take point Gideon.

llona: Go Gideon !!! we're right behind you.

Gideon: I'M MOVING !!

Knox: DAMNIT !! Mitchell get down here and pick up that Stinger !!!

Mitchell: Where are you Knox ?

Knox: I'M PINNED DOWN BY THE TANKS !! GET DOWN HERE NOW !!

Mitchell: Hold on i'm coming.

 _After taking down all of the AST's. Mitchell uses his grapple to take down the last one by forcefully pulling the enemy out from behind and slamming his head into the concrete_ _ground. Mitchell then makes his way towards the stinger to take down the tanks._

llona : Whats happening ?

Knox: DRONE SWARM !!

Mitchell: What the fuck ?

Gideon: GET DOWN NOW !!

 _To late.The swarm exploded into Manticore. Killing the remaining_ _soldiers slowly._

Mitchell: Shit !! Knox !!

Knox: God damn...he did it...he fucking did it.

llona: What the fuck is going on ?

Mitchell: I dont know. Gideon, We need an evac fast !!

Gideon: Kingpin. Knox is down !! I repeat knox is down !!! Requesting immediate medivac on my location !!

Knox: NO !! it's Manticore. We've got to pull back. GET EVERYONE OUT !!

llona: KNOX !!

Mitchell: He's dead llona.

Gideon: FUCK !!

 _He said throwing his weapon to the ground madly._

Mitchell: Fucking Irons.

llona: If Manitcore killed Knox how come we arent affected ?

Gideon: Irons must've engineered it to be harmless against his own troops. The three of us must be inoculated.

Mitchell: GIDEON WATCH OUT !!

 _An AST comes up from behind them knocking them all out cold. Mitchell eyes begin to slowly reopen after 5 minutes of being unconscious. He could hear Irons voice over the intercom talking. He then notices that an Atlas soldier was dragging him over_ _to a vehicle along with Gideon and llona_

Irons: Citizens of New Baghdad. Please hold strong. Our Victory is within our grasp. Just look around you, and you'll see our enemies fall one by one. We will suffer set backs. We will suffer losses. But make no mistake, we will win. The security that you deserve is within our grasp. And it can only be claimed if you are willing to fight for it. FIGHT FOR IT !!

 _So there we were. On our way to a Prison Camp. We have failed our mission. We let Irons capture us and kill Knox. Our only computer tech that helped us track him down was dead. All of this could've been prevented if one man didnt think he could change the worlds problems. Irons killed thousands of people to only save half a dozen. He is wicked and cruel. He deserves to put 10 feet under for his crimes. But its never that easy. Its never easy. Just like what Cormack said._ _Even after my last breath i wouldnt stop until Irons is dead._

 ** _Chapter 13 is coming :) I know this was short but not alot of stuff happened in this chapter. / So yeah anyways...Thanks for all of the views and likes. I really do appericate it. Much love 3 I'll continue writing this story until i get bored with it i guess... ;) lol anyways... Enjoy the next few chapters and keep viewing. Dont be scared to leave a comment_** ** _/Dm I dont bite i promise._**


	13. Captured

_I've cheated death plenty of times before. I got right up close to it but it was never welcomed. You experience the present as the inevitable destination of every step you've taken towards it. The good men fight for the wrong causes while the corrupt men cloak themselves in righteousness. But every journey has an end... and death can only be cheated for so long. We'd thrown everything that we had at Atlas and came up short. Now its time to pay the price._

 ** _Captured_**

Gideon: Everyone stay alert. Any little detail can make a big difference in your body language.

Mitchell: Its not like we can go anywhere Gideon. We're stuck.

 _He said annoyed._

Gideon: I know that Mitchell. Just calm down.

 _Silence_

llona: What is this place anyways ?

Gideon: It used to be a research lab. Looks like Irons had it modified since.

llona: What kind of research Gideon ?

Gideon: Medical advancements, Testing. Something like that. Anyways It doesnt matter. Its a Prison now.

Mitchell: This is bullshit.

Gideon: Relax Mitchell. We dont need to draw any uncessary attention.We can still contact Cormack for emergency extract.

 _The vehicle came to a hault. Mitchell seen Cormack handcuffed facing away from them._

Gideon: This is it. The only way we'll survive this is by keeping our heads. And then we'll wait for an opportunity.

 _A guard_ _comes by and throws them off the truck._

Guard: Thats all of them.

llona: Cormack ?

Mitchell: So much for an emergency extraction.

 _He glared at Gideon_

Gideon: Shite !!

 _They walk up to Cormack and the other inmates at the gate.They waited for the elevator to take them down into the Prison block._

Gideon: How'd you end up here mate ?

Cormack: Our air support was wiped out when Manticore hit. I was outside of its blast radius at the time. However our squad was out-numbered and out-gunned. There was no hope for us after that.

llona: Is there a rescue force coming for us Cormack ?

 _They all looked at him for an answer. Cormack honestly_ _couldnt stand the pressure so he just flat out said it._

Cormack: Everything's contaminated downtown llona. We had to pull out of the city completely. I dont think anybody's coming for us.

 _Silence_

 _The elevator door opened and Gideon, llona and Cormack were thrown off instantly._

Guard: You. Here. Now !!

Mitchell: Not until you say please.

 _The inmates chuckled. Which made the guard mad. He grabbed Mitchell by his handcuffs throwing him off the elevator._

Guard: Get Over Here.

Mitchell: Alright. Fuck.

Guard: Start walking !!

Mitchell: Ya know, a please wouldnt kill you.

Guard: Looks like we got ourselves a smartass over here Phil.

Phil: Oh really huh ? Then lets see how he like this.

 _The Guard struck Mitchell in the stomach hard as fuck sending him to the ground on his knees._

Mitchell: Asshole. he mumbled.

 _Which earned him another hit to the jaw. They picked him up and continued walking down the hall with the others. Everytime Mitchell would turn around he would get hit. With each hit it would get harder and harder to where he'd know it would have bruises at later on._

Mitchell: OWW !!

Guard: Eyes Forward

 _Mitchell stopped on purpose to fuck with the_ _guards which lead him to being hit again._

Mitchell: OW !!

Guard: KEEP GOING !!

Mitchell: ALRIGHT BITCH. he yelled.

Guard: Keep talking shit asshole. And i'll show you exactly what a bitch can do.

 _They finally reached a storage room where there was other guards waiting for them to arrive_.

Guard: Get em in.

 _One Guard punched Gideon in the face before sending him in first. The next guard slapped llona in the face sending her in second. Another guard punched Cormach in the stomach sending him in third._

Guard: Have a nice day bitch.

 _He punched Mitchell in the nose before sending him in last._

Mitchell: Fuck you. he yelled

 _Before they closed the door behind them. A Scientist came into the room a few minutes later with a smirk on his face. He had a needle held tightly in his hand while he walked over to Gideon._

Gideon: Get away from me.

 _Gideon was down. They Scientist then walked over to Mitchell placing the same needle into his neck. Then he went over to llona and Cormack, doing the same to them. All Mitchell seen before passing out was darkness._ _He woke up moments later in a cell with Cormack. They both had their arms tied down to a sliver cross like plater. While llona and Gideon were on the other side of glass with two guards. They had their guns aimed at the back of their heads._

Irons: I wanted to meet the man whose mission it was to kill me.

Cormack: Our mission was to stop you. But if that meant killing you. I'm sure no one would be to troubled.

Irons: Failure is not an option that i tolerate here at Atlas, So im deeply disturbed that my three best contractors...have FAILED SO MISERABLY. But that's just the way it is. The wheat from the Chaff the strong from the weak. Only then the Ancient Spartans knew the true meaning of warefare. However that truth has been loss to us for two millennia. he smiled.

Cormack: What was your son Will then ? was he Wheat Or Chaff ?

Irons: Will was the victim of a misguided policy.

Cormack: Will died FIGHTING FOR WHAT HE BELIEVED IN !!

 _He said getting angry._

Irons: The tragedy is Cormack. But as we all know...Fighting for what you believe in doesn't always make it true.

Mitchell: NO !!

 _He shot Cormack in the abdomen making him collaspe to the floor_.

Cormack: URGH !!

Irons: Your not young but you are strong Cormack. So i'll give you about 20 minutes to bleed out. Time enough to reconsider whether or not this was all worth it.

 _He picked up a wrench from the table and headed back towards Mitchell._

Irons: And you.

Mitchell: Get the fuck away from me Irons.

 _Irons just smiles._

Irons: The prodigal Son returns.

 _He said putting the wrench under Mitchell's neck before leaning towards him._

Irons: I believed in you Mitchell. I gave you. A second...Chance.

Mitchell: NO STOP !!

 _Irons smashes Mitchell's prosthetic arm twice before dropping the wrench on the ground._

Irons: You're nothing like Will.

 _He leaves the room and Mitchell blacks out completely. He wakes up to see Gideon and llona take out the two guards before taking off his handcuffs to free Mitchell and Cormack._

Gideon: Get him out of there llona.

llona: Roger. Can you walk Cormack ?

Cormack: You guys need to stop Irons. Im done.

Gideon: Shut it. We're all leaving. Together.

llona: Dont worry about Cormack. Ive got him.

Gideon: Alright. Mitchell can you walk ?

Mitchell: Im fine Gideon.

Gideon: Right. Follow me and stay quiet.

Mitchell: Roger.

 _They reach a door where a guard is inside doing paperwork. Gideon knocks on it before taking the guard out and stomping on his head killing him instantly._

Mitchell: Jesus Gideon.

Gideon: Shut up and grab his exo-suit. You look like his size anyways.

Mitchell: Fine.

 _He threw it on._

Gideon: With only one wing you wont be able to reload. So try to make every shot count. You can pick up a new kit once your empty. Are you ready ?

Mitchell: Ready when you are.

Gideon: Alright. Lets go.

 _They made their way out of the office and into another room where an elevator was._

Gideon: Looks like surface access. Mitchell get on that console and open the door.

 _With his_ _arm and back hurting. It slowed him down to where he was limping a little bit. Which made Gideon angry._

Gideon: HURRY UP MITCHELL !!

Mitchell: Im going as fast as i can damnit.

 _He typed in the access code before seeing two guards walk in with their guns drawn._

Guard: DROP YOUR WEAPONS !!

Guard#2: You !! get down the floor !!

Gideon: Mitchell stay there !!

Guard: Do it now !!

 _Gideon and Mitchell guns them both down making the elevator door close Leaving them split up from llona and Cormack_

llona: Shit what happened ?

Gideon: The doors are locked. Step back.

 _He trys to break the elevator glass with his gun._

Mitchell: That wont work Gideon. We'll have to find another way out.

Gideon: Damnit !! llona try to get topside !! We'll find another way.

 _After sperating from llona and Cormack. Mitchell and Gideon make their way into another room that shows a map of places where Manticore will strike._

Mitchell: Gideon you might wanna take a look at this.

Gideon: Fuck me.

Mitchell: Manticore strikes ?

Gideon: Irons is launching missiles. Looks like Baghdad was just the beginning.

Mitchell: He's targeting the Military bases in Washington, New york, Los Angeles.

Gideon: And the launch is less than two hours. Lets go Mitchell.

 _They run into more guards but their quickly tooken down as they make their way towards a decontamination room._

llona: Gideon are you there ? i have a problem with tracking your location.

Gideon: llona ?

 _Static_

Gideon: llona do you read me ?

 _S_ _tatic_

Gideon: Shit. Come on Mitchell.

 _They walk into yet another room but this time its filled with dead bodies._

Mitchell: What the fuck ?

 _Silence_

Gideon: So this is what Irons plans for the future eh ? He's fucking insane.

Mitchell: We cant let him get away with this Gideon.

Gideon: Dont worry mate. He wont. Lets keep moving.

llona: Gideon. I've secured a vehicle for exfil. Meet me at the north wall.

Gideon: Copy that. We're en-route.

llona: Hurry you guys. Cormack isnt doing so well.

Mitchell: Just tell him to hang in there a little bit longer llona.

llona: Copy that.

 _As they make their way out of the facility.They stumble upon more guards and AST's before heading towards a Warbird.Gideon takes control of it only for it to be shot down by yet another AST._

Gideon: Get up Mitchell.

Mitchell: Urgh.. Do i have to ?

Gideon: Yes. Now get inside of that AST suit.

 _Mitchell was really tired of Gideon bossing him around. At first he'd put up with it because Gideon was the one that saved his ass. But now he was getting annoying._

Mitchell: Yes mom.

Gideon: Dont get cheeky Mitchell. We still have a ways to go.

 _No shit dumbass. Like i didnt know that._

Mitchell: How do we even know if its still functional Gideon ?

Gideon: Get in the damn suit Mitchell.

Mitchell: Fine.

 _He got in the AST before standing up._

Gideon: Right. Now get threw the wall so we can get the hell out of here.

Mitchell: What about you ?

Gideon: I'll hang back while you clear them out. GO !!

 _Mitchell burst threw the wall in the building while landing on the street below. He made sure that all of the Atlas soldiers and AST were eliminated before moving onto the next section with Gideon_


	14. Stopping Manticore

Gideon: llona, we're approaching the north wall. Whats your position ?

llona: Just get to the gate. We'll find you

Gideon: Mitchell bust it !!

Mitchell: Roger that.

 _he smashes the lock to the gate._

Gideon: Hold that gate until i'm under.

Mitchell: Hurry Gideon. There's more AST coming !!

 _Gideon slids underneath the gate while more of Atlas AST's and reinforcements are approaching._

Gideon: MITCHELL LOOK OUT

 _An_ _AST fires a rocket at Mitchell causing him to fly outside the prison gate._

AST: WARNING !! Eject from suit !!

 _Mitchell ejects from the suit before its destroyed completely._ _llona then pulls up in a truck._

Gideon: There they are !!

llona: Hurry up and get in. We gotta move !!

Mitchell: Where's Cormack ?

llona: He's in the back !! Dont worry i'll help him. Just drive !!

 _They get into the truck._

Gideon: Shit. Lets pray we're not to late Mitchell.

Mitchell: I hope not Gideon.

 _They drive off._

 ** _Burning Base_**

Mitchell: We need to check on Cormack.

 _They went to the back of the truck._

llona: Come on Cormack stay with me... We're almost there.

Cormack: Almost there...

Mitchell: Its not much further Cormack.

 _He grabs Mitchell by the arm_

Cormack: Whatever you do Mitchell...Dont stop. Dont...

llona: Cormack ?

 _Nothing_

llona: CORMACK !!

Gideon: He's dead llona. There's nothing more that we can do for him.

 _Silence_

Mitchell: So what now Gideon ? Irons pretty much destroyed everything that we had. We have nothing left.

llona: We still have each other.

 _Silence_

Gideon: Alright. Here's the plan. We're gonna finish this thing.

llona: How can we do with that when there's only three of us left Gideon ? Dont you think that's Suicide ?

Gideon: Your right llona. It is Suicide. But its what Cormack would've done.

 _They looked back down at his corpse._

Mitchell: You got any ideas on how we're gonna do this ?

Gideon: Just one. I need to get in contact with Kingpin. We'll need some supplies.

llona: Alright i'll drive.

Mitchell: Are you sure llona ?

llona: Yes. I'll be fine Mitchell.

Gideon: Alright. Lets move out.

 _They drove for about 2hrs straight to Kingpins Safehouse. Once they arrived the soldiers removed Cormacks body before they headed inside of the facility._

Kingpin: Glad your still with us Mitchell. Cormack was a good soldier. We'll mourn him later, but right now we have bigger issues.

Mitchell: Thats what we wanted to talk to you about Sir. Gideon has a plan for our attack.

Kingpin: Step into my office.

 _They walked into his office before stopping in front of a wide screen. It showed all of the cities where Manticore would hit. Starting off with Washington Dc as its first target_

Kingpin: So what kind of plan are you talking about ?

Gideon: Sir we should hit the Command center in a frontal assault. Taking down Manitcore and Irons at the same time.

Kingpin: Continue.

Gideon: Irons has an underwater Facility in the Command Center. We can get into the facility from the back with some mech suits. It'll help us stop it from launching.

Kingpin: And how are you planning on getting into New baghdad when its contaminated ?

Gideon: We can fly in on drones. We'll need some ground units to cover us if possible.

Mitchell: Once we get to the drop point we'll be on our own.

 _Silence_

Kingpin: Ok. You have yourself a plan Gideon. I'll see about having reinforments boots on ground to cover you. Get suited up and meet the pilots near the heli-pad.

Gideon: Yes sir.

 _They both headed towards the door before the General stopped them again._

Kingpin: And Gideon ?

Gideon: Sir ?

Kingpin: Good luck. he smiled.

Gideon: Thank mate.

 _He left the office._

 ** _Rec-Room_**

llona: So what happened ?

Gideon: The plan worked. Now all we have to do is take down Irons.

llona: Where's Mitchell ?

Gideon: He's putting on his suit.

llona: Hmm..

 _Gideon wanted to ask llona if her and Mitchell were fucking around but he just couldnt bring himself to think about it right now. With Joker, Knox and Cormack dead he just had to much on his mind._

Mitchell: Ok well, I'm suited and booted. When can we leave to kill this bitch Gideon ?

Gideon: Soon Mitchell. The pilots should be waiting for us. llona im gonna need your help on this one. You'll fly Mitchell in and another pliot will fly me in. When we get there we'll detach before proceeding to our target.

llona: Ok. Just be careful out there Gideon. I dont wanna lose you guys to.

Mitchell: Cant make any promises.

 _llona_ _was gonna punch mitchell in the arm but she realized that he had armor on._

llona: Your lucky that your arms are heavily protected Mitchell.

Mitchell: Whatever llona. You still wouldnt do anything. he pushed her playfully.

llona: We'll see about that.

Gideon: Alright you two love birds. Lets get going.

 _Gideon left the room first but before Mitchell could leave llona blocked his path by placing a kiss upon his lips as if she'll never seen him again. Mitchell was caught off guard and almost threw her up against the wall but instead he just kissed her back._

Mitchell: What was that for ?

llona: Good luck.

Mitchell: Thanks.

llona: No problem.

 _They turned to leave the room._

llona: You still have one coming when you get back Mitchell. she smiled.

Mitchell: Ok mom. he laughed.

 ** _New Baghdad_**

Kingpin: Sentinel 2-1 we are still detecting high levels of contamination in the area. We will drop you off you at the location but we will not be able to get ground forces to assist you. Over.

Gideon: Copy that Kingpin.

llona: We got enemy forces closing in.

Mitchell: I've got them.

 _Mitchell takes them down with some Rockets and missiles._

Gideon: Good hit.

llona: 200 meters to drop point !!

 _They continue clearing out the enemy soldiers before dropping into the water._

Gideon: Kingpin, we're subsurface. We're now approaching the breach point.

Kingpin: 2-1 be advised. We will be forced to strike the command center if you do not stop the launch. We may risk further Manticore contamination, but it be our only option. If you cant stop it. Get the hell out of there.

Gideon: Copy that.

Mitchell: Breaching point up ahead. Are you ready Gideon ?

Gideon: Im always ready mate.

Mitchell: Alright. Ladies first. he smirked

Gideon: Fuck you Mitchell.

 _They make their up the stairs and into the facility taking down any enemy soldier that cross their path._

llona: Gideon, The thermal readings are spiking inside of the command center. They're going to launch soon.

Gideon: Dont worry we'll make it.

Mitchell: Watch your left Gideon.

Gideon: I see em.

 _They keep going until they reach a shield thats protecting the missile._

Gideon: SHITE !! llona, the missile is sheilded !! we'll need another access point !!

llona: Copy that. Head down to the exhaust vents. They're on the bottom floor.

Gideon: Copy that. Mitchell !! get down stairs !!

Mitchell: Roger that.

 _As they fight their way through the facility they notice that more Atlas Soldiers are coming including AST's._

Mitchell: SHIT. WATCH OUT !!

Gideon: Damn AST. Lets see how you like this.

 _He took down the AST with rockets before meeting up with Mitchell down stairs. They end up killing all of the soldiers before proceeding towards the hatch._

PA: Launching in One - Minute.

Gideon: Go Mitchell !!

 _They jump down the hatch._

Mitchell: The launch is starting !!

PA: Begin primary launch in Five. Four. Three.

Gideon: Brace yourself !!

PA: Two. One.

 _The launch starts up as Mitchell and Gideon shoot at it constantly._

Gideon: KEEP SHOOTING MITCHELL !!

 _After shooting at the Missile it then stops which makes them both collapse to the ground. Causing Mitchell to black out._

Gideon: Mitchell hang on !!

Mitchell: W...what happened ?

Gideon: We stopped the launch.

Mitchell: Ok.

 _Mitchell blacks out again but Gideon slaps him across the face to keep him awake._

Gideon: Come on mate. I'm gonna get you out of here.

 _Gideon carrys Mitchell on his back but then sets him down when more enemy forces start to approach._

Mitchell: There's more coming.

Gideon: Hold them off !!

 _They killed all of the Atlas soldiers before Mitchell blacks out again Leaving Gideon to carry him._

Gideon: Stay with me Mitchell.

Kingpin: Sentinel 2-1. The city defenses are breaking. And Atlas troops are collasping. We need to know the status of that launch.

Gideon: Copy that Kingpin. The launch has been aborted. I repeat the launch has been aborted. Do you copy ?

 _Static_

Gideon: Kingpin come in !!

 _Static_

Gideon: Damnit. They're gonna hit this building any minute. I'm setting you down Mitchell. I need you to try and walk. Ok ?

Mitchell: I can't see shit Gideon.

Gideon: We need to find some light.

 _But Irons shows up_ _on the other side of the door as the lights come on._

Irons: Hello Mitchell.

Gideon: Dont fucking move.

Irons: I could ask the same of you.

Gideon: SHITE. He's hacking our exos.

Mitchell: Im all out of ammo !!

Gideon: So am i !!

Irons: You guys rely to much on those things.

Gideon: The city's falling Irons !! Its over !!

Irons: What i've started wont end with me. You think that im a monster ? Some kind of maniac ? Im only doing whats necessary.

Mitchell: Necessary ? Like attacking the United States ?

Gideon: Or unleashing Manticore and killing thousands of innocent people.

 _Gideon felt his anger boil up inside of him. If he wasnt stuck he would've broke Irons neck._

Irons: I'm saving the world from itself !! When there's no one left to challenge Atlas there will be no more wars !! there had to be sacrifices along the way.

Gideon: Only twisted fucks throughout history would have used the same arugment. They dont know that we've stopped the launch.This entire building will come down on top of you.

Mitchell: And when it does i'll be there to piss on your corpse.

 _Irons walked near Mitchell with a pistol to his head._

Irons: I should've killed you in the prison camp. I could kill you now !! But i wont. Im not a monster.

 _Irons starts to run away leaving Mitchell and Gideon stuck_.

Gideon: Mitchell try hitting the release button on your exo !!

 _Mitchell does and it unlocks._

Gideon: Now mine !!

Mitchell: Shit. Its not working.

Gideon:There's no time !! if he gets away. This would all have been for nothing !!

Mitchell: Im not leaving you Gideon.

Gideon: Mitchell you have to go. Now !!

Mitchell: No !!

Gideon: Go damnit !! i'll catch up. I promise.

 _He_ _hugged Gideon before taking off after Irons._


	15. Killing Irons

_After chasing Irons down the hall all i could think of was finally killing the bastard. For Cormack, Knox and Joker. I would finally avenge their deaths. Irons was going down. One way or another._

 ** _Killing Irons_**

Irons: If you were in my shoes. You'd do the same thing Mitchell.

 _He shouted while being chased by Mitchell down the hall._

Mitchell: You dont deserve to live !! You sick FUCK !!

 _Mitchell picked up his the pace running as fast as he could after Irons. He would've had tackled him but an Atlas Guard jumped down out of nowhere and tried to shoot him. Mitchell responded quickly by cracking the soldiers nose and pushing him over the railing to his death. He continued to pursue Irons before tackling him over the edge of the balcony. Irons held on to Mitchell's prosthetic arm causing him to lean forward as well. Before Mitchell can go over. He grabs hold of the railing making his arm get stuck in the process._

Mitchell: GET OFF ME !!

Irons: NO !! I'm not letting go unless you pull me up. he shouted.

Mitchell: Fuck you !!

 _The building was starting to collapse beneath them._

Irons: You only two choices here Mitchell. Either pull me up !! or this whole building goes down and we go down with it !!

Mitchell: The way i see it. I only have one choice. And thats ending your life.

 _Mitchell slowly brings up his prosthetic arm so that he could cut it off with a knife._

Irons: Mitchell !! what are you doing ? I gave you that arm Mitchell. I gave you a second chance !!

Mitchell: You dont get a second chance Irons. This is the end for you.

 _He stabs into his prosethic arm making Irons fall to his death._

Irons: Aaaaahhh MITCHELL !!!

 _Mitchell gets up from the ground with the help of Gideon._

Gideon: I've got ya mate.

Mitchell: Gideon ?

Gideon: I've gotcha. he smiled

 _They both looked down at the fire below when Irons fell. It was finally over._

Gideon: It was only gonna end one way for him Mitchell.

Mitchell: I know. He honestly thought that he could solve the worlds problems. Whatever that was im sure that he took it with him to the grave.

Gideon: To right mate. To fucking right.

Mitchell: Lets get out of here.

Gideon: Ladies first. He smiled.

Mitchell: Dont get cheeky Gideon.

Gideon: I've already did that mom.

 _They laughed as they limped all the way to the other side of the building where an extraction helicopter waited for them. They boarded the chopper before taking off back to base_

 ** _Back At Base_**

Kingpin: The war is over Gentlemen. Thanks to Gideon and Mitchell, We can all go home safe and sound.

 _They all cheered._

Kingpin: But now i would like to make a toast. So everyone gather around.

 _They all gathered around with glasses of champagne_

Kingpin: Out of my 21 years of serving with the United States Military. I would like to thank all of the brave men and women that served our country. We have lost soldiers, and we have lost loved ones along the way. But yet here we stand as a whole. Their names will not be taken in vain. Nor will they be forgotten. We will always remember our fallen hero's.

 ** _Washington Dc_**

 _In loving memory of Sgt / Major_

 _Cormack_

 _United States Army_

 _March 20,1980 - January 8, 2061_

 _Tough as nails and loyal to a fault._

Mitchell: We took down Irons yesterday Cormack. He's finally dead.

 _We'll never forget those who put their lives on the line to help protect us._

Mitchell: We've won the war. Gideon and i stopped Manticore from launching.

 _We'll never forget_ _their faces._

Mitchell: Thanks to you. Your the reason why i kept on going. You showed me how to keep my head held high when Will died.

 _Their m_ _emories will never fade away._

Mitchell: And now that your gone. I still continue to stand strong.

 _So for as long as we shall walk upon this earth._

Mitchell: I know that your watching over us Cormack.

 _We will remain strong for our soldiers and our loved ones._

Mitchell: Tell Will Hi for me. He smiled.

 _Cheers to you all._

Gideon: Hey, You ok ?

Mitchell: Yeah Im fine. Now that Cormack can finally rest knowing that Irons is gone.

Gideon: Yeah.

 _Silence_

Gideon: Well, Im not to fond with good byes mate.

 _He said pulling out a bottle of whiskey._

Mitchell: Neither am I. But i suppose we can toast one last time for the fallen huh ?

Gideon: Damn right.

Mitchell: Where's llona ?

llona: Behind you.

 _She said walking up with three shot glasses_.

Gideon: I'd thought you never show up llona. Did you bring the shot glasses ?

llona: Right here mate. she smiled.

Gideon: Oi !! taking up after Mitchell. eh ?

Mitchell: To right mate.

 _They all laughed as they stood in front of Cormacks stone. It snowed heavily in Washington Dc so they all wore heavy coats, hats and mittens in the snow_ _.They stood there for awhile longer in silence before_ _Gideon noticed that llona was hugging Mitchell from behind._ _He thought that now would be a good time to ask._

Gideon: Alright. How long have you two been dating ?

 _They both looked at Gideon confused._

llona: What do mean ?

Gideon: Dont play dumb with me llona. I see you two always flirting with one another.

llona: What does that have to do with anything Gideon ?

Gideon: I just wanna bloody know.

Mitchell: Why do you wanna know ?

Gideon: Because we're all friends. Its not like im gonna judge you mate.

 _Silence_

Mitchell: Fine. You wanna know ?

Gideon: Yes.

Mitchell Alright. I'll show you.

 _He pulled llona tightly to him before tongue kissing her lightly in front of Gideon.Their tongues fighting inside of each others mouths as they bit down on each others bottom lip.They pulled away completely before_ _watching Gideons mouth drop._

Mitchell: You should see the look on your face Gideon.

 _llona snorted_

llona: Looks like he's seen a ghost.

 _They both laughed._

Gideon: Alright. Shut up.

 _He handed them both a shot glass_

Mitchell: So did that answer your question ?

Gideon: Very.

 _They laughed again_

Gideon: How long has this been going on ?

llona: 2 months now.

Gideon: So all that moaning that was coming from down the hall that one night was coming from...

 _He froze in his thoughts for a second_

Gideon: You ?

llona: Guilty.

Gideon: Fuck me.

 _Mitchell laughed at Gideons reaction_

Mitchell: I knew someone was gonna hear her loud ass.

llona: Fuck you Mitchell. Now i feel embrassed.

Mitchell: You should be. he laughed.

 _Gideons eyes grew wide while he popped off the cap to his whiskey bottle_ _before_ _taking a big swig from it, hopefully to_ _forget what he had just heard them say_

Mitchell: You ok Gideon ?

Gideon: Never better.

 _He said taking another drink._

llona: Are you sure ?

Gideon: Yes. Now can we hurry up and make a toast ? My bloody balls are freezing off.

Mitchell: No shit.

 _They all_ _laughed._

llona: Fine. What should we toast about ?

Gideon: Lets make a toast for the fallen.

Mitchell: Sounds good to me.

Gideon: Alright. To all the fallen soldiers that lost their lives saving another. May no war require it but find it in the battles we have won. Here's to the land we love. And the love we land. Cheers.

llona: Cheers.

Mitchell: Cheers.

 _They all took their shots of whiskey._

llona: That was beautiful Gideon.

Gideon: Well, like i said im not to fond with good byes. I always found it to be the hardest. Just like cormack said. Its never easy.

 _Silence_

Mitchell: You know, I think that i can finally retire now Gideon.

Gideon: Bloody right mate. I'm 100% behind you all the way.

 _He patted Mitchell on the back as t_ _hey made their way back to the cars._

llona: So now what ?

Gideon: We seperate amigos.

llona: Will you keep in contact with us Gideon ?

Gideon: Of course i will llona. You two knuckle heads are all that ive got.

llona: Promise ?

Gideon: I promise.

 _He hugged llona before she got into the passenger side of Mitchells car._

Gideon: You wanna be a gentlemen and walk me to my car ? he teased.

 _Mitchell rolled his eyes._

Mitchell: Come on.

 _He walked Gideon two cars down from their so_ _they could talk in private._

Gideon: Ya know something Mitchell ?

Mitchell: What ?

Gideon: I think im getting to old for this shite mate.

Mitchell: Yeah...well your not getting any younger Gideon.

Gideon: Cheeky bastard.

 _Mitchell chuckled. Before Gideon got_ _into his car._

Mitchell: So where ya headed ?

Gideon: England. I got family out there that would love for me to visit.

Mitchell:Just make sure you stay in contact with us Gideon. You never know what could happen.

Gideon: Dont sweat it Mitchell. You just make sure you take care of llona. She's your headache now.

 _He chuckled._

Mitchell: Guess i'll see ya around huh ?

Gideon: Yeah.

 _Mitchell walked back to his car but stopped when Gideon called his name._

Gideon: Mitchell !!

Mitchell: Yeah ?

Gideon: Semper Fi. he smiled.

Mitchell: Semper Fi. he smiled back.

 _Then_ _Gideon took off._

 _Mitchell took one last glance at the cemetery before getting into his car and driving off. He had everything that he ever wanted.The war was finally over, His prosthetic arm was replaced, llona was finally his and Gideon was still around as a friend. Maybe his retirement from the military will pay off. Especially with the one he loves the most_

 ** _I hoped you guys enjoyed this story :) dont forget to check out my other stories trust me it will have you dying laughing lol. Ok not dying laughing. But it will have you laughing._** ** _Leave views and dont be scared to dm me._** ** _Bye_**


End file.
